Magic Avengers
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Gals, Tekky here, sorry for not writing in a while, I have had writers block on certain stories and as such I had to find something I could write so I made this, I hope you enjoy and I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Eggs of Power

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, Tek out.**

* * *

(Avenger's Mansion)

Several Superheroes were stood in a circle talking about the potential threat about to impact them, in this group was Steven Strange; Steven Rogers; Tony Stark; Natasha Romanoff; Bruce Banner; Wanda Maximoff; Pietro Maximoff; Thor; Loki; Carol Danvers and Clint Barton. Stark sighed, he was now 78 and could only walk because of nanotech in his legs "It will impact earth in approximately 3 days, do we have enough time to do the transfer, if we only use the people in here?" Steven Strange rubbed his chin "We do…but barely, I need to call in a friend to do it for us, give me a moment".

Steven Strange activated his necklace, the legendary mystical item, known as the Eye of Agamotto, and began searching the cosmos for a certain power, he spent the next 30 minutes doing so until he found the power he was looking for. He opened one of his golden portals and out of it stepped a man who was naked and glowing blue, his plain white eyes looked over everyone before turning to Steven Strange "Hello, Sorcerer Supreme, what can I do for you and the other Earth Heroes?".

Steven Strange grinned at him "Hello Doctor Manhattan, glad you could make it, as you know the explosion is heading for earth, we were hoping you can help us with a transferal ritual before sending our powers, abilities and memories into another universe where they can be of use". Doctor Manhattan nodded and thought on the situation "I understand you plea Sorcerer Supreme and I shall answer it, I will help you" the others sighed in relief as the nigh Omnipotent being agreed to help them.

Over the next two days all of the Heroes had their powers, memories, abilities and equipment transferred into a small object with their symbol on it, the object were egg shaped and were about the size of a deodorant can. Doctor Manhattan looked over the shells of those who were Earth's Mightiest Heroes and let a small smile come to his face before transporting the eggs to another dimension, where they would hunt out their hosts, he watched over the proceedings of this as he watched the original earth that once held the heroes be consumed by a chain reaction of exploding stars.

(Earth-A New Universe-1995)

The eggs appeared above Britain before splitting up, flying in different directions, in groups or in singles, searching for their new hosts to give their gifts to. The first stopped at a rather normal looking home in a suburb town, it teleported into the room of its new host.

(Number 4 Privet Drive-Smallest Bedroom-3 AM)

A young man was sat on his bed contemplating the nightmare he had woken from, it was about the classmate that had died in a tournament that he was forced into, this young man's name was Harry James Potter and he was coming up 15 years old. He sat with a despondent look on his face as he remembered the fate of his classmate Cedric Diggory who had died by the hand of the traitor Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail and Voldemort.

His eyes widened as a golden light filled the room, he pulled his Wand from his pocket, where he had hidden it and lied to the Dursleys, and pointed it at the…egg? It was a weird floating egg that was a mix of black, gold and red. Harry walked over and pressed his hand against it, he gasped as a shock filled his body, causing him to collapse onto his bed and fall unconscious as memories, powers and abilities appeared that he didn't have before and began to meld with him, what he didn't know was the ten others were going through the same state as he was all over Britain.

(3 Hours Later)

Harry woke up to banging on his door "GET UP FREAK! YOU NEED TO MAKE BREAKFAST" Harry got out of bed and exited the room, he went downstairs and made breakfast whilst his relatives were chatting away about who knows what, he just ignored them as he made their breakfast, after he put in on the table, he quickly washed the dishes before rushing back up to his room.

Harry walked into his room and closed the door behind him, absentmindedly letting the cloak of levitation wrap over his shoulders as it used to in his life as Steven Strange, he walked up to the Eye of Agamotto and put it on, he sighed in relief as he felt the familiar mystic powers wrapping around him, he was once again the Sorcerer Supreme. He looked over his clothes, absentmindedly noting his Wand laying on the floor and scowled, he waved his hand over his clothes and watched in satisfaction as his oversized whale clothes became a green tee, black jeans and black and green trainers.

He nodded his head "Much better" he then blinked and looked down at his hands "huh, my hands aren't dependent on mystic energy anymore" he summed his Wand and placed it in a small holster that he created before slipping it onto his arm, under his clothes, he then slipped his cloak of levitation into a shoulder bag before waving his hand over another old shirt, it transformed into a black leather jacket. He slipped the leather jacket on and used his Mystic energy to fix the connections in his eyes, it was there that he found something interesting.

Above his eyes, and just under the layer where his scar would be was a thick black mass that gave him the same feeling as the Dark Dimension, he decided to deal with it, he activated the Eye of Agamotto before he entered his Mindscape, which ironically looked like the New York Sanctum in the Mirror Universe. He looked around until he had that same feeling again, he turned to see a door that was circled with the Dark Aura.

He forced the door opened and came face to face with Voldemort, or at least a version of him "So this is how you keep appearing in my mind, you split part of yourself off and it latched onto me, how…interesting" the Voldy baby snarled at him with a sneer "You will die Potter" Harry raised an eyebrow at the deformed baby thing before a mental image of his Hero costume appeared in his mind "You underestimate me, my name is Harry Potter, Sorcerer Supreme" and with that the Eye of Agamotto began to absorb the shard of Voldemort as it had done with Dormammu all that time ago.

The shard screamed in agony as its magic essence was absorbed, causing it to start dying "Damn you Pottttttteeeerrrrr" and with that it disappeared along with the room, and he had a ton of new memories and magic absorbed from the shard "huh, I'll sort that all out later, I want a coffee" and with that he left his mindscape.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop Encounter

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson.**

* * *

(Number 4 Privet Drive-Smallest Bedroom)

Harry exited his mindscape and opened up a portal to where his uncle keeps his spare notes, he pulled about 50 pounds worth of notes out and placed them in a wallet that he had transfigured from an old shoe, he then transfigured the other shoe into a watch which he strapped around his wrist, he then placed the wallet in his pocket and walked downstairs "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm going out for a while" they didn't even look at him "Fine, but be back by 5" "yes Aunt Petunia" and with that he left the house and set off towards the nearest coffee shop.

(Near Johnny's Coffee Shop-5 Minutes Later)

Harry was walking towards the coffee shop his head in the clouds until he was hit by an unknown force, he fell backwards but straightened himself out quickly, he looked down to see a young woman, about his age, maybe a bit older laying on her backside rubbing her head. She was tanned with honey blonde hair, she seemed to be about 5'3, she looked up at him and he almost lost himself in her aquamarine eyes.

He shook his head and held out his hand "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching were I was going" she shook off her daze and looked up at him, she took the hand with a small smile as he lifted her to her feet "No, no, it was my fault, I tend to drift in thought and I crashed into you" her accent was…different, he couldn't place it. Harry chuckled "Let's agree to disagree, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" she smiled but otherwise there was no reaction 'a mundane, perfect, no problems with a fan girl then' he thought as she grinned.

"Hi, I am Charlotte, Charlotte Anderson, I am new here" Harry grinned back "Well, how about I go and buy you a coffee and we get you up to speed?" she made a play of rubbing her chin in thought before nodded with a smile "Sounds like fun" Harry nodded and the two of them walked into the coffee shop.

(Johnny's Coffee Shop)

Harry and Charlotte walked into the shop and up to the counter, they looked over the choices before Harry turned to her "What is tickling your fancy?" she turned to him with a look of confusion before realization lit up on her face and she blushed "Um, a Coffee, white with 3 sugars and cream" Harry blinked before nodding "Fair enough, find us a place to sit will ya? I'll be over with the drinks in a sec".

Charlotte nodded and went off to find seats as Harry turned to the man, whose name tag ironically was labelled Johnny, and blinked under his amused gaze "What?" Johnny chuckled "What do you want for you and your lady friend?" Harry blushed for a second before concentrating on removing it with his will power "A Coffee white with three sugars and cream and a coffee black with 2 sugars please" Johnny nodded and dialled it up on the register before turning back to Harry "That will be £5.32".

Harry nodded and handed him a ten pound note, he quickly placed the change he received into his wallet before placing it back in his pocket. For the next minute of so he was working through his thoughts until the two cups were placed on a tray in front of him, he nodded his thanks at Johnny before carefully carrying the tray over to where he could see Charlotte waiting.

He placed the tray down on the table and sat in the seat opposite her, he looked up to see her entranced by something on her phone, he coughed lightly getting her attention "Oh my god, Harry, how long have you been there?" Harry chuckled "Only a few seconds, what had you so focused?" Charlotte handed him her phone. He looked at the new phone, iPod and other technological things and that's when he noticed the name 'Vermilion? No, it couldn't be, that cunning bastard branched out to learn Mundane tech?' he handed the phone back "Far enough".

Charlotte took her coffee and took a sip, she smiled "Ah, nothing beats a good coffee" she watched as Harry took a sip of his and closed his eyes in content before speaking "I really need to drink this more often". Charlotte the spoke "So as I was saying I am new in the area, I just moved her from California and I…what I asking is can we be friends?" Harry blinked at her before nodding "Sure, just don't announce your friendship with me anywhere near the Little Whining area of Surrey, they don't like me at all".

Charlotte frowned "Why? You seem like a pleasant guy" Harry chuckled, but Charlotte her a slight bitterness in it "My Aunt and Uncle don't like me, but they took me in at a very young age, due to that they spread a ton of rumours about me around the neighbourhood and everyone just took it at face value" her frown increased "They sound like right jerks, so how are you anyways Harry? And why don't you live with your parents?".

Harry winced "I'm coming up 15 at the end of July, I have only been home for a couple of days and as to my parents…they died in a terrorist attack when I was one" Charlotte winced "Sorry" she tilted her head "What do you mean you've only been home for a few days?" Harry chuckled "I go to a boarding school in Scotland, it's a school for the gifted, my parents went there, I'm there from the first of September to new the end of June".

Charlotte grinned "That sounds like fun" Harry nodded a nostalgic smile on his face, he looked around the room for a moment before his eyes widened at a set of familiar brown curls, he turned back to Charlotte "Give me one second, I see a friend who I haven't been able to get in contact with, this shouldn't take long" Charlotte nodded and watched as he walked over to the Brunette with curly locks.

The girl's parents noticed him, but he placed a finger over his lips and their eyes filled with mischief, he quickened his pace until he was standing right behind her, he poked her on the shoulder, she turned her head and gasped "HARRY". She jumped out of her seat and wrapped him in a massive hug, he chuckled and hugged her back "Hello 'Mione, I haven't heard from you" Hermione looked down before looking back up at him.

"The Headmaster told us not to, he said it was too dangerous" Harry shook his head in exasperation "Hermione, I think after the last four years, you'd have learnt that the Headmaster is not infallible, and I would have liked a reprieve from the Dursleys" Hermione nodded "I will start writing to you again then, why are you here? How did you get so tall after only a few days? How are you seeing without your glasses? How-".

Harry placed a finger over her lips "Breath Hermione" she blushed as he grinned, and her parents snickered "Now in order, I'm here with a friend of mine drinking coffee, I had a major growth spurt and I can't say out in public" Harry looked on as her eyes took on a calculating look that he'd only seen in one other, he frowned and let out a mental probe into her conscious mind and felt that familiar chaos energy 'Wanda?' she looked up at him in shock but nodded.

Harry grinned "We have a lot to talk about, have fun with your parents, I have my friend to get back to" Hermine nodded and watched as he walked over to a girl with aquamarine eyes and honey blonde hair who waved at her when she noticed her watching, Hermione waved back before sitting down and talking to her parents, her mind swimming with thoughts on her reincarnated friend being reincarnated inside her friend in this life.

Harry settled back across from Charlotte who was looking at Hermione curiously before turning to him "Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Harry's eyes widened before he let out a laugh "No, nothing like that, Hermione is a friend from the Boarding School I was telling you about, we have known each other since we were eleven, she is like my older sister". Charlotte nodded "Fair enough, and you are only 14? That insane, you look my age" Harry looked down at himself "Fair enough, but yes I am only 14 coming up 15".

She nodded "What do you want for your birthday? And what date is it?" Harry almost spat out his tea, he looked up at her in surprise after swallowing "You don't need to get me anything, and it is July 31st" Charlotte nodded but stared at him carefully, he squirmed at little under her stare before nodding and finishing her coffee "Show me around, will you?" He nodded having already finished his coffee and stood, she stood and followed him as the two left the shop, a rather intrigued Hermione watching them.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications


	3. Chapter 3: Dementors in Surrey

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson.**

* * *

(Surrey-3 Weeks Later)

Harry was sat in the park with Charlotte, the two were holding hands, over those two weeks, Harry had begun to teach Charlotte the Mystic Arts, as he had accidentally revealed them to her when he saved her from beginning hit by a car and they had a unique relationship going on, it was have couple, half master and student. They were just relaxing when Harry heard the most annoying voice in existence coming up to them.

"Oh look it's the freak, and what's this, he's managed to snag a girl, that can't be right, he is too ugly to get a girlfriend" Harry looked over at Dudley and his gang and gave them a glare "Why don't you just fuck off Dudley, or should I leave a tip at the police station about the weed I found in your room when I was forced to clean it". Dudley's eyes widened, as did his groups, as he pointed at Harry "You wouldn't?" Harry raised an eyebrow "try me Dudley, just try me".

Dudley and his gang backed up slightly but stopped as the clouds above them started swirling, Harry looked up at the clouds and frowned before turning to Charlotte "Something is wrong, we need to get out of here" she looked up at the clouds before looking to him again "Agreed". They turned to leave when Dudley called out "P-Potter, don't leave me here" they turned to him to see him standing alone, his friends had run off by this points, with terror in his eyes, Harry nodded "Come on then" Dudley ran after them as they began to move quickly.

The three of them ran through the streets as the temperature began to drop rapidly, Harry stopped and turned around to see two shadowed cloaks floating towards them "You two, get behind me" the two followed his orders as he stood up to the demons. Harry activated the Eye of Agamotto causing the two Dementors to stop and watch him waryingly "Go, go back to that retched island or face the wrath of the Sorcerer Supreme".

The Dementors made to go forward before looking at Harry "Sorcerer" a raspy voice came from within the cloak "Can you send us back, it has been a long journey" Harry nodded and opened a portal next to them that led to Azkaban Prison "Go, and never return here" the Dementors bowed before going through the portal, Harry then closed the portal. Harry let out a sigh of relief as the temperature returned to normal, he turned to the other two "Are you two alright?".

Dudley gave a nod and Charlotte walked over and hugged him "We're fine, you protected us, thank you" Harry smiled at her "What can I say, it's in my nature to save people, Hermione once said that I had a saving-people-thing" the two let out a laugh. Dudley spoke up "Harry, I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of that school of yours?" Harry froze, and Charlotte looked at him worriedly, Harry sighed.

"Dudley, what you just saw wasn't magic, it was something else, something that even the most average person can learn but it takes time and dedication, hell, Charlotte here has been learning to do it for almost two full weeks". Dudley looked at Charlotte in shock "So you're like me? a normal person?" she nodded "I met Harry on the way to a coffee shop, and Harry" Harry looked at her with a tilted head "You'll have to explain magic to me at some point".

Harry nodded and the three of them began walking towards the Dursley home. They were walking for almost 5 minutes before the encountered someone…wait, is that Miss Figg? It was she was walking towards them "Harry, you need to get your Wand back out, they might come back, and also someone needs to obliviate this muggle" Harry growled, and Miss Figg backed up with a shocked look, he spoke up "No one is obliviating her".

Miss Figg had a concerned look on her face "but Harry, the stature" Harry shook his head "Isn't in affect as I didn't use magic, I used something else, something that I have mastered" Miss Figg nodded and called out a name "MUNDUNGUS" a crack was heard as Mundungus Fletcher appeared in front of them "Figgy, why are ya shouting me? I thought you wasn't supposed to reveal yourself?".

Miss Figg growled "If you had been here, you would have known that Dementors just attacked Harry, his friend and his cousin" Dung looked at Charlotte before pulling his Wand and casting a spell "OBLIVIATE" it would have worked to, if not for the golden shield around her head. The two adults stared at the shield in shock and awe before turning to Harry who had the same glow on his hands, he was glaring coldly at Mundungus "If you try that again, I don't care who you work for, I will destroy you".

Dung was sweating "W-What is that? T-That's not M-M-Magic" Harry chuckled coldly "No, this isn't magic" a frozen undertone in his voice showed exactly what he thought of the person in front of him "This is the Mystic Arts, a powerful type of energy manipulation that can be taught to virtually anyone, as long as they have the patience and dedication to learn it, my friend her has been".

The two adults nodded taking his word for it and began to lead him back to the Dursley home, Miss Figg along the way explained that she was a squib and had been assigned by Dumbledore to watch over him. Harry nodded and held Charlotte's hand as they walked, though he didn't drop the shield around her head, a testament to his trust in these people.

As they arrived at the Dursley's home, Harry turned to Dudley "Dud, your parents are gonna freak, its best you head upstairs, we'll be right behind you, I'm gonna get my stuff and prepare to move to wherever Dumbledore plans to move me" Dudley nodded and started moving towards the house, Harry turned to Mundungus "Go and get Dumbledore or at least someone that works for him that I can trust" he tone was still cold as ice and Dung quickly nodded and apparated away.

Harry then turned to Miss Figg "Head on home, Miss Figg, I can handle everything from here and thank you for coming to check on us" she nodded with a smile and headed home. Harry then turned back to the place that had been his home for the last almost 14 years and sighed. He felt a hand on his and turned to Charlotte who was smiling at him "Come on, we'll do this together" he nodded and the two walked into Number 4 Privet Drive.

(Number 4 Privet Drive)

Harry and Charlotte walked into the house and Harry's Aunt screamed "What are you doing freak? Bringing a girl home?" Harry looked at her with a stoic expression "Yes, I am, now get lost, my lot will be coming to pick me up within the next hour or two and I don't think you want to be here when that happens" Petunia and Vernon both went pasty white before rushing up to Dudley's room and telling him to pack his things as they were going on a weeks' vacation.

Harry chuckled before opening the cupboard door by waving his hand over it, he shrunk his truck with another wave and placed it in his pocket, after doing that he headed upstairs, Charlotte right behind him, he walked up to his door and opened it revealing his crummy bedroom, he sighed as Charlotte looked around with a stoic expression. He went over to Hedwig "Hey girl, can you head to Sirius for me? I expect that is where I and Charlotte will be within the next hour or two" Hedwig hooted affectionately and nipped his ear before flying out of the window.

Harry then shrunk all of the items that he was taking and placed them in his shoulder bag with his Cloak of Levitation, all except the book with the photos of his parents, he looked through it, ignoring the bang of the front door closing, and sighed. Charlotte sat down next to him and looked at the image of his parents lying in the grass "She's beautiful" Harry smiled sadly "That's my Mum" the two sat there looking through the images until the heard the front door open.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice?

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson, Tek out.**

* * *

(Number 4 Privet Drive)

Harry nodded to Charlotte and both of them brought up shields of golden light around them whilst also making weapons of the same energy in their hands. The listened carefully as the intruders made their way up the stairs, Harry quickly moved to next to the door and watched as it was opened, he then placed his energy dagger against the first person's throat, he looked and saw Remus Lupin staring at him in shock "What was it you told me after we encountered my Boggart?".

Remus got over his shock and grinned at his cub's cautiousness "That your boggart meant that you feared fear itself and that it was nothing to be ashamed of" Harry nodded, and Remus brought up his Wand and pointed it at Harry "Who were the Marauders in order?" Harry smirked "Messers Mooney was Remus Lupin, Messers Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, the traitor, Messers Padfoot was Sirius Black and Messers Prongs was James Potter" Remus nodded and put his Wand away before turning his head "Its him" and then grabbing Harry into a hug.

Harry hugged back for a second before pulling away, he looked over the group of six and sighed "Well, I did ask for people I could trust but seen as I know both Remus and Med-Eye this should be acceptable" he then walked over to Charlotte's side, one of the others noticing the muggle pulled out her Wand causing the others to do the same. Within a second all of their Wands and been forcefully removed from them and were floating around Harry who was glaring at them all "No one. Touches. Charlotte. Are we clear?".

Remus was the first to recover "Wandless? You've learnt Wandless magic?" harry snorted "it wasn't that difficult, it just took will power and intent, still, that's not even half of what I'm capable of now, I have a new set of powers that aren't magic, powers that I am teaching Charlotte". Mad-Eye looked at him warily "What are these powers?" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow "They are called the Mystic Arts, anyone can learn them, even the Mundanes as I have proven with Charlotte" he summoned a golden runic shield to form in his hand and Charlotte did the same.

The adults all looked completely flabbergasted, Remus again recovered first "That is a hell of a new skill Cub, but you know the rules Harry, Muggles aren't allowed to know about magic". Harry sighed "muggles, such an ugly, bigoted word, lets stick to Mundanes, its much nicer, and you should know that there are exceptions to every rule Mooney, here is this one, I Harry James Potter, do hereby take Charlotte Anderson as my official Apprentice in the Mystic Arts, so mote be it" Charlotte spoke up "I Charlotte Anderson, do hereby take up the position as Harry James Potter's official Apprentice in the Mystic Arts, so mote be it" a golden flash of light indicated that magic had accepted the terms.

Remus turned to Mad-Eye "We can't separate them, magic has excepted the terms of the apprenticeship" Mad-Eye nodded "Aye, any attempt at separating the two of them now would causing you to be hit by a magical backlash, which may or may not kill you, depending on how lucky you are". The other flinched at the thought of magical backlash "So, we are just bringing a Mug-Mundane into our world, just like that?" he quickly changed his sentence when he noticed harry cold glare directed at him.

The others snickered at him being halted by the glare of a 14 year old boy "Well Diggle, if you want to deal with the magical backlash and Harry's temper, go right ahead" Diggle looked at Harry before shaking his head. Moody stopped suddenly "How are we gonna bring her with us?" Harry's face took on a smirk, Remus noticed it "Oh no, that is James' Pranking smirk, Cub, what have you got planned?". They all turned to Harry who was still smirking.

"Mooney, you trust me, right?" Remus nodded "Good, do a scan of Charlotte, I think you'll find something interesting" Remus nodded with a confused frown, he did a scan of Charlotte who had tilted her head, he blinked at the results before doing another scan, and then another, he looked up at her with a pale face "T-That's impossible, you're a Mundane, you should have a…". Moody growled "Spit it out Lupin" he turned to them "She has a Magic Core".

Harry smirked as they all fell into denial and took their own set of scans of her before paling dramatically "but, it can't be, she is a Mundane, we knew that from the beginning, how can she?" Moody growled again "We don't we ask Potter, he obviously knows" they turned to Harry who's smirked widened "Funny thing Magical Contracts, between two magicals it is really simple but between a Magical and a Mundane, who has no magic, magic must then improvise".

Remus's eyes widened in realization "Because she had no magic to draw on for the contract, she was blessed with a magical core" Harry nodded "well done Mooney, 15 points to Gryffindor" the others blinked before Mad-Eye Moody spoke again "This is all well and good but how do we bring her?" Harry shook his head before opening his shoulder bag, he expanded his Firebolt to the correct size and handed it to Charlotte, he then did a switching spell on his clothes, placing the ones he was wearing in his bag, on his was now his robes he wore as Steven Strange.

He looked up from looking over them "Now you get to see some of the Mystic Arts in action, specifically the Relics" Remus was about to comment when they heard a flutter of wings, they looked up to see an owl fly in through the window, Harry took the letter and thanked the owl who flew off, he opened the letter which happened to be a howler "Mr Potter, it has come to the Ministry of Magic's attention that you cast the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle" that was a far as it got before it was set on fire.

They all turned to Charlotte whose hand was smoking and was glaring at the ashes of the howler before shrugging and turning back to Harry "Boring conversation anyways" Harry chuckled and several of the others snickered. Remus finally stopped snickering "What did you mean by relics?" Harry grinned "Well, every master of the Mystic Arts has a relic that they either were chosen by or they created themselves, it's like an initiation to be chosen to make or be chosen by a relic".

"What do you mean chosen?" Harry looked startled for a second before looking thoughtful "Well, think of the relics like Hogwarts, they are semi-conscious and can chose who wields them, after all, the sorting hat is the one who chooses the headmaster/headmistress". Remus nodded "So these relics were created, then after their creator dies, they then wait for their next chosen wielder?" Harry nodded before pulling out the cloak of Levitation "And here is mine, the Cloak of Levitation, though I guess I have a second one as well" he threw the Cloak which just straightened itself out and hovered like it was attached to someone.

Diggle walked forward looking at the cloak "What would happen if someone who wasn't chosen by it tried to use it?" Harry winced "Well, there are accounts of people who were deemed unworthy trying to force the Cloak to work for them…it beat them into unconsciousness". Everyone blinked at him, he placed his arms at his side and everyone watched with awe as the Cloak attached itself to him and he began floating, he lifted his arms and straightened the collar of the cloak before applying glamour's to himself to make him look like he did as Steven Strange, he looked at them with a smirk "Shall we go?".

The group quickly rushed outside and all who had brooms got on them, Harry quickly taught Charlotte how to do so, and then they all shot off into the sky with charms on them to not be seen, Harry followed with the same charms and at a quick pace. They flew over London and Charlotte realized that she loved being on a broom, she did tricks and spins all the way, the one with Pink hair…Tonks? Was laughing and playing around with her whilst mad-Eye was scolding them.

They all landed in a park before walking over to the houses on the other side, harry looked at the house that was covered in magical wards and walked over to it, Moody snapped at him "Potter? What are you doing?" he turned back with a blink "I'm going to the house that is coated in magical wards, can't you see them Charlotte?" Charlotte activated her Mystic Arts abilities and channelled them through her eyes, she looked over the house with all the wards "Huh, that's pretty cool" she walked over to Harry, the others following completely bemused as Harry opened the door to a house with the Fidelius Charm on it, before looking at the secret, and just shook their heads.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications


	5. Chapter 5: Number 12 Grimmund Place

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson, Tek out.**

* * *

(Number 12 Grimmund Place)

Harry and Charlotte looked around the dark hallway, Moody whispered from behind him "Don't make any noise in this corridor" harry was about to ask why when Tonks tripped over an umbrella hanger making a loud bang. Instantly the window covers of a portrait opened and the woman inside began to screech bloody murder, both Harry and Charlotte shot fireballs at the portrait causing it to exploding into dust, taking part of the wall with it.

An elf popped in screaming for his mistress and Harry and Charlotte still acting on instinct did the same to him that they did to the Portrait, he exploded into a ball of ash. Everyone looked at the partially destroyed wall and the ash pile on the floor and then to Harry and Charlotte who were looking at everyone, Harry shrugged and looked around the corridor "Huh, what an interesting place".

Sirius had come out when he heard his mother and had seen the whole thing "Harry? What was that? How did you do that? Who is this lovely lady? And how did she do that?" Harry turned to Sirius and smiled "Hello Paddy, what's up?". Sirius grinned "The ceiling, though I have to admit, you destroying both the maniac house elf and the apparently indestructible portrait of my dead Mum has certainly brightened my day".

Harry nodded "Fair enough, so that was your Mum, I feel for you Pads, she's like a pure blood Aunt Petunia, and this is Charlotte Anderson, my…Apprentice, friend, possible girlfriend, if see agrees" Charlotte looked at Harry and kissed him on the lips "That's my answer" she then turned to Sirius "Hello Mr…Padfoot?". Sirius chuckled "My name is Sirius, Sirius Black, I'm Harry's Godfather, Padfoot is my school nickname" she nodded "Fair enough, nice to meet you Mr Black".

Sirius shook his head "Its Sirius, or Padfoot, Mr Black was my father and every time I hear that I think I am in a nightmare" she nodded "Fair enough". Sirius frowned slightly "What did Harry mean by Apprentice? You need a Mastery for that and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have one" Harry chuckled and created a Golden Runic Circle in front of him "I have a mastery in the Mystic Arts".

The Weasleys chose this time to walk into the corridor "Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug, he let out a muffled reply of "Fine Mrs Weasley" before she let him down, Arthur patted him on the shoulder and he grinned in return. Harry then turned to Sirius "Padfoot, I want a word with you in there" he pointed to another room in the corridor, Mrs Weasley looked like she might object but Sirius cut her off "Sure, will Charlotte be coming?" Harry nodded as Charlotte moved to his side "She kinda has to" the three walked into the side room ignoring Mrs Weasley's questions.

(Number 12 Grimmund Place-Family Tree Room)

Harry conjured three comfy chairs before covering the room in golden runic patterns, he nodded and sat down as the other two did "There, now nothing spoken in this room can be spoken off outside of this specific runic matrix" Harry was about to continue when he felt a disturbingly familiar presence, he got up and walked over to the drawer, he opened it up and glared at the Locket inside "I need you two to stay seated whilst I deal with this" he placed Runic Defence matrixes over them before hissing in Parseltongue ~Open~ the locket opened and a burst of black mass shot out and created Voldemort's face.

Voldemort glared at Harry "Potter" Harry just clicked his fingers and the Eye of Agamotto opened "Here we go again, my name is Harry James Potter, Sorcerer Supreme" and with that he once again absorbed the magic from the shard of Voldemort causing it to scream before vanishing into nothingness. Harry sat back down in his chair and released the protection runes over the other two and fixed the room up with a wave of his hand "He never learns".

Sirius blinked "Harry, what the fuck was that? And what the fuck is that necklace that can eat Voldemort?" Harry grinned "What you just saw was a shard of Voldemort's soul, I gained this knowledge when I absorbed the one that was in my scar, and my necklace is called the Eye of Agamotto, it is a relic of the Mystic Arts, very rare, the only one of its kind in existence". Sirius looked at the necklace as Harry deactivated, the eye closed "huh, that is the most unique item I have ever seen and looking at your current costume, that is saying something".

Harry scowled "What is wrong with my clothes? And that reminds me" Harry turned to Charlotte and transfigured her clothes into a grey version of the robes her was wearing "A sign to show you as my apprentice". Charlotte looked down at herself and nodded before bowing her head to him "Of course Sensei…or should I call you _Master_ " Harry began choking on air for a few seconds as Sirius laughed at him "Sensei is fine, Charlotte, but only when I am actually teaching you, otherwise Harry" she nodded with a giggle.

Harry looked at the door "Someone is trying and failing dramatically to get into the room, my runic matrix is trolling them" Sirius smirked "Probably Dumbledore" harry nodded in agreement "He'll likely be opposed to Charlotte, but he can't do anything about it, magic has accepted my claim as her teacher". Harry waved his hand over the door and it opened, Albus was forced in, then it closed again, and the Runic Matrix ran back over the door.

Harry waved his hand, conjuring yet another comfy chair and gestured to it "Hello Headmaster, come, sit down and talk to us, how has your afternoon been? Dobby" Dobby popped into the room "What does the Great Mystic Master Harry Potter need?" Harry sighed "Can you get us a black coffee, two sugars, a white coffee, three sugars and cream, a bottle of Coca-Cola for Sirius and a cup of green tea for the Headmaster?" Dobby nodded and popped off.

Harry sighed "If he makes my name any longer, he is literally going to stand there for a full minute saying my name, if not longer" Dumbledore looked at Harry's clothes in confusion until he noticed the familiar context in the girl…Charlotte? Her clothes were the same but in a different colour "Well my boy, my afternoon was fine until I found out that you had been attacked by Dementors, how are you?" Harry grinned "I'm good Professor, I sent the Dementors back to Azkaban, I have a girlfriend/Apprentice and I have a mastery in a lost art".

Albus nodded "I see, and this lost art, how did you come into contact with it?" Harry smiled "Have a look, don't worry, the shard of Voldemort no longer exists" Dumbledore's eyes widened at that "How?" "As I said, the Mystic Arts are very useful, they let me find and destroy it, come on in, I'll meet you in there and show you around" Albus nodded and pulled out his Wand "Legilimens" and both he and Harry were drawn into Harry's mind.

(Harry's Mindscape)

Albus looked at the room he was in in confusion before a cough got his attention, he turned around to see Harry, but he looked older, it was odd "Come with me Albus" he began to walk through the Sanctum with Albus on his heals "You have a very advanced Occlumency mindscape, my boy" Harry turned to him with a confused frown "What is Occlumency, this was created by my Mystic Arts". Albus blinked "Occlumency is the art of shielding an organising your mind".

Harry nodded "Fair play" he dragged a memory from a vault on the wall in front of him, before holding out his hand "Have a look" Albus touched the memory and was sucked into it.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Several Superheroes were stood in a circle talking about the potential threat about to impact them, in this group was Steven Strange; Steven Rogers; Tony Stark; Natasha Romanoff; Bruce Banner; Wanda Maximoff; Pietro Maximoff; Thor; Loki; Carol Danvers and Clint Barton. Stark sighed, he was now 78 and could only walk because of nanotech in his legs "It will impact earth in approximately 3 days, do we have enough time to do the transfer, if we only use the people in here?" Steven Strange rubbed his chin "We do…but barely, I need to call in a friend to do it for us, give me a moment"._

 _Steven Strange activated his necklace, the legendary mystical item, known as the Eye of Agamotto, and began searching the cosmos for a certain power, he spent the next 30 minutes doing so until he found the power he was looking for. He opened one of his golden portals and out of it stepped a man who was naked and glowing blue, his plain white eyes looked over everyone before turning to Steven Strange "Hello, Sorcerer Supreme, what can I do for you and the other Earth Heroes?"._

 _Steven Strange grinned at him "Hello Doctor Manhattan, glad you could make it, as you know the explosion is heading for earth, we were hoping you can help us with a transferal ritual before sending our powers, abilities and memories into another universe where they can be of use". Doctor Manhattan nodded and thought on the situation "I understand you plea Sorcerer Supreme and I shall answer it, I will help you" the others sighed in relief as the nigh Omnipotent being agreed to help them._

 _Over the next two days all of the Heroes had their powers, memories, abilities and equipment transferred into a small object with their symbol on it, the object were egg shaped and were about the size of a deodorant can._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Albus blinked as he came back from the memory "That wasn't your memory, unless…" Harry nodded "The egg came to me" Albus blinked "Astonishing, you are now the Sorcerer Supreme, will knowledge and abilities unlike anyone else" he rubbed his chin "Harry, if I gave you the material, would you be willing to take your DADA O. and N.E. before the summer ends?". Harry became thoughtful "Well I have an eidetic memory, so I will be able to remember and absorb all of the knowledge easily, along with my abilities, sure, but I will need to deal with the Ministry first" Dumbledore nodded and the two left his mindscape.

(Real World)

Albus and Harry both stood and shook hands "I will get you the material as soon as possible, would you take up the position if you passed?" Harry looked down before looking back up with determination "Sure, but you get to be the one to explain it to the others" Albus chuckled "of course Harry, I'll see you soon" Harry nodded "See you soon Albus", Albus turned to Sirius "Have Remus take him to Gringotts and give him his Lord rings, it should be legal given his entrance into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that tournament made him a emancipated minor" and with that Albus left the room with the Green Tea that Dobby had delivered.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel or Yu-Gi-Oh, I do own Charlotte Anderson and some of the OC Decks being used, Tek out.**

* * *

(Number 12 Grimmund Place)

Sirius, Charlotte and Harry all looked at where Albus left before Harry chuckled "Only Albus could completely break us within one or two sentences" Sirius raised his Coca-Cola can to that and had a swig "Since when was he Albus to you Harry? And what was that about?". Harry chuckled and ran his hand through his hair "I may have agreed to take both my DADA O. and N.E. before the end of the holidays and then I am going to take up the position as DADA teacher at Hogwarts this year".

Sirius blinked "you're Serious?" Harry grinned "No that's you, but yes I am" Sirius chuckled "A teacher at your age, by merlin would James and Lily be proud, I best go tell Mooney that he needs to escort you to Gringotts tomorrow" Harry nodded then stood, he turned to Charlotte "You ready to go and meet Hermione properly, along with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George?" she nodded and took his hand as they left the room and went upstairs.

(Number 12 Grimmund Place-Regulus's Old Bedroom)

Harry and Charlotte were moved to the bed where they sat down and looked over the other five people in the room, Harry started pointing them out for Charlotte "Charlotte meet Fred Weasley" Fred grinned "Hello" "George Weasley" George bowed "Good day" Harry shook his head in amusement "Ron Weasley" Ron waved "Hey" "Ginny Weasley" Ginny smiled "Hello there" Harry waved over to Hermione "And of course you've already seen Hermione Granger" Hermione chuckled "hello there, we saw each other from across the coffee shop" Harry grinned "Everyone, meet Charlotte Anderson, my Girlfriend" they all stared for a second before exclaiming at the same time "WHAT!?".

Harry chuckled and whispered into Charlotte's ear "If they reacted like this about that, how do you think they are gonna react towards me teaching?" Charlotte burst into giggles confusing nearly everyone in the room. Harry then stood and looked at them all "Now, down to business, how many of you received a unique looking egg this summer?" everyone but Charlotte put their hands up, Harry nodded okay roll call, I am Steven Strange, next?" Hermione stood up straight "I am Wanda Maximoff, next?".

Ron stood up straight "I am Clint Barton, next?", Ginny Stood up straight "I am Natasha Romanoff, next?", Fred Stood up and grinned "I am Loki of Asgard, next?" George shook his head in amusement "I am Thor of Asgard". Harry nodded "Charlotte is my Apprentice in the Mystic Arts which is why she was able to come here" they nodded as they all stood in a circle, Charlotte looked confused, but Harry sent her a look that said that he would explain it later, she nodded.

Ron walked up to a trunk and pulled out what looked like…yep, that is a Duel Disk, he turned to the others "Did any of you also get one of these and a Deck or cards?" they all nodded bar Charlotte who replied "I already have one, Sensei can get it for me if I need it" Harry nodded. Ron looked at them all "Who wants a game?" Hermione tilted her head and nodded "Bring it on Ron" The two looked each other in the eyes as they both attached their Duel Disks to their arms "LET'S DUEL!".

(Duel Monsters Alert)

 **(Ronald: 8000, Hermione: 8000)**

Ron drew his cards "First I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-Gryffindor Common Room**_ , this allows me to add 1 Fire Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor (Tuner, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1600)**_ , next I activate the Continuous Spell card _**Hogwarts-Crest of Gryffindor**_. Now I Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_ and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts Fusion**_ ".

"Next I activate my Field Spells effect, this allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower Fire Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Fred, Prankster of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon his counterpart straight to my field, so I Special Summon _**Hogwarts-George, Prankster of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_ from my Deck".

"Now I use my two Pranksters to construct the Overlay Network" he placed his hands together and began to chant "Wings of white, eyes of amber, swoop down and snatch your prey for your master, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Hogwarts-Hedwig, Harry's Faithful Familiar (XYZ, Rank 4, Fire Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when she is Summoned I can look at one card in your Hand" he pointed at the one closest to her Deck, she revealed it to be _**Aliens-Chest Burster (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ "And because it was a Monster, it is sent to your Graveyard" _**Aliens-Chest Burster**_ was sent to the Graveyard.

"Now I activate my Continuous Spell's effect, by removing three Hogwarts Counters from it and 1 from my Field Spell, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Fire Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I'll Special Summon, and I think you'll like this one, _**Hogwarts-Hermione, Brain of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1200)**_ and when she is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ , which I will then activate. Now for my final major move of the turn, I Tune my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Hermione, Brain of Gryffindor**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_ ".

Ron clasped his hands together again and began the chant "Voice of Music, Flames of rebirth, descend now to show the world your immortal fire, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix (Synchro, Level 8, Fire Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2600, DEF:2300)**_ , now as I can't activate his effect, I shall instead activate a third Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-The Sorting Hat**_ , more on him Later, I lay 1 card face-down, then end my turn".

Hermione drew her card "First I activate the Field Spell _**AvP Pyramid**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Aliens**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Aliens-Pinky (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 0, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ , next I use my Scale 0 _**Aliens-Pinky**_ and my Scale 8 _**Aliens-Hellknight (Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 8, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:2200, DEF:1900)**_ to set my Pendulum Scale, now I can Summon Monsters from 1 up to 7 all at the same time".

"I Pendulum Summon _**Aliens-Hantsu (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1400)**_ , _**Aliens-Nexu (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1100)**_ and _**Aliens-Apa'I'Tos (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_. Now when _**Aliens-Hantsu**_ is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Aliens**_ Monster from my Graveyard, so come to my Field _**Aliens-Chest Burster**_ ". _**Aliens-Chest Burster**_ was Summoned from the Graveyard.

"Next I activate the second effect of my _**Aliens-Hantsu**_ , by paying 500 Life Points"

 **(Ronald: 8000, Hermione: 7500)**

"I can target 1 Monster you control, then you take damage equal to half of that Monsters original ATK, so I target your _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix**_ , and you take a whopping 1300 Points of Damage".

 **(Ronald: 6700, Hermione: 7500)**

"Next I activate the effect of my _**Aliens-Nexu**_ , by once again paying 500 Life points"

 **(Ronald: 6700, Hermione: 7000)**

"I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap you control, and I target your _**Hogwarts-Points Hourglass**_ " Ronald spoke up "Not so fast, I activate the Counter Trap _**Hogwarts-Fiendfyre**_ , if a Spell, Trap or Monster effect would destroy a _**Hogwarts**_ card(s) I control, I can pay 1500 Life points".

 **(Ronald: 5200, Hermione: 7000)**

"The negate and destroy your card" _**Aliens-Nexu**_ was destroyed. Hermione sighed "Damn it, oh well, I use my Level 4 _**Aliens-Hantsu**_ with my Level 4 _**Aliens-Apa'I'Tos**_ to construct the Overlay Network" she placed her hands together and began the chant "Reflexes of a cat, and acid blood, stake your enemies and take them down at lightning speeds , I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Aliens-Xenomorph (XYZ, Rank 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ ".

"Now I activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Aliens**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I Special Summon from my Graveyard, my _**Aliens-Nexu**_. Now I Tune my Level 4 _**Aliens-Nexu**_ with my Level 4 _**Aliens-Chest Burster**_ " Hermione put her hands together and began the Summoning Chant "Warrior of Old, Power almighty, return to the planet to face the ultimate prey, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Aliens-Predator (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard".

 _ **Hogwarts-Embodiment of Death (Level 10, Divine Attribute, Creator-God-Type, ATK?, DEF?)**_ , _**Hogwarts-Call of the Deathly Hallows**_ and _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor (Level 6, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ were sent to the Graveyard.

"Now Battle, _**Aliens-Predator**_ crush his _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix**_ with Jagged Slice" the Predator ran up to Fawkes who squawked, it then sliced him in half causing him to shatter.

 **(Ronald: 4300, Hermione: 6500)**

Ronald chuckled "You just activated my Monsters effect, when _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix**_ is destroyed, I can shuffle 2 other _**Hogwarts**_ cards from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Hogwarts-Embodiment of Death**_ and _**Hogwarts-Call of the Deathly Hallows**_ were shuffled into Ron's Deck "Then I can Special Summon him during the End phase".

Hermione clicked her tongue "Fair enough, next battle, _**Aliens-Xenomorph**_ destroy his _**Hogwarts-Hedwig, Harry's Faithful Familiar**_ with Second Mouth Crunch" the Xenomorph raced up to Hedwig before she could react and grabbed her, it then hissed and opened its mouth, its second mouth/tongue shot out and destroyed her.

 **(Ronald: 3800, Hermione: 6500)**

"And with that I end my turn, go ahead Ron, show me what you've got" Ron smirked as _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix**_ appeared back on his field "With Pleasure, I draw" Ron drew his card "First off I will Normal Summon _**Hogwarts-Ron, Strategist of Gryffindor (Level 4, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:1500)**_ and when he is Summoned, I can add 1 Fire Attribute Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-Minerva, Head of Gryffindor (Level 8, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2600)**_ ".

Ron looked at the Monsters on her field "Now you have restricted me, if I activate a Spell card, you can negate and destroy it, if I Synchro Summon, you can negate and destroy it, thankfully because I had my Counter Trap, you couldn't destroy my main Spell, and every time a _**Hogwarts**_ Monster's effect resolves, 1 Counter is placed on it and my Monsters gain 100 ATK for each Counter on it".

"I activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ , and when he is Summoned, I can send 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Hand to my Graveyard" _**Hogwarts Fusion**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Then I can send 1 card from my Field to your graveyard, so goodbye _**Aliens-Predator**_ " _**Aliens-Predator**_ was sent to the Graveyard.

"Next because I sent _**Hogwarts Fusion**_ to my Graveyard, I can shuffle it and 1 other _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Graveyard into my Deck" _**Hogwarts Fusion**_ and _**Hogwarts-George, Prankster of Gryffindor**_ were shuffled into Ron's Deck "Then I can daw 1 card" Ron drew another card "Now I activate the effect of _**Hogwarts-Crest of Gryffindor**_ again, by removing three Hogwarts Counters from it and 1 from my Field Spell, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Fire Attribute _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Graveyard, let's give it up for _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_ ".

Harry grumbled slightly as they all chuckled, Ron grinned "and because he was Summoned, I get to add 1 Hogwarts card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-The Elder**_ Wand, next I Tune my Level 6 _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ with my Level 4 _**Hogwarts-Harry, Golden-Boy of Gryffindor**_ " he placed his hands together and began the Summoning chant "Leader of Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Rise up to defeat the Darkness, I Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Hogwarts-Albus, The Leader of Light (Synchro, Level 10, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:3700, DEF:3000)**_ and when he is Summoned I can destroy up to 2 Monsters you control, and because of my Continuous Spell _**Hogwarts-The Sorting Hat**_ , my Monster is Changed to a Fire Attribute Monster and I gain 500 Life Points".

 **(Ronald: 4300, Hermione: 6500)**

 _ **Aliens-Xenomorph**_ was destroyed "Now I equip my _**Hogwarts-Albus, The Leader of Light**_ with _**Hogwarts-The Elder Wand**_ raising his ATK by a Whopping 1000 and because each effect that resolves equals another counter on my Continuous Spell, all of my Monsters are gaining 500 ATK _**(Albus-ATK:5200, DEF:3000, Fawkes-ATK:3100, DEF:2300, Ron-ATK:1700, DEF:1500)**_ Sorry Hermione, you've lost, _**Hogwarts-Fawkes, the Phoenix**_ attacks you directly with Phoenix Fire".

 **(Ronald: 4300, Hermione: 3400)**

"Then _**Hogwarts-Albus, The Leader of Light**_ will attack you directly with Fiendfyre, reducing your Life Points to 0, that's game".

 **(Ronald: 4300, Hermione: 0)**

(Duel Monsters Alert is over)

Hermione and Ron deactivated their Duel Disks and shook hands "That was a good game" "I thought I had you when I restricted your Spells and Synchro Summoning, I still have a lot to learn" "We both do, I made a few mistakes there" they nodded and chuckled. Harry and the others clapped causing Hermione and Ron to blush "Brilliant you two, absolutely brilliant" they both grinned "Thanks Harry".

Molly shouted up the stairs "You lot had better get to sleep" "Yes Mum" "Yes Mrs Weasley" everyone left bar Harry and Charlotte, she turned to Harry "You have amazing friends" Harry chuckled and nodded, he the waved his hand causing the room to expand, he then transformed an old chair into a queen sized bed "There you go" he waved his hand over himself switching his current costume with his night clothes.

He then opened a portal to Charlotte's bedroom and summoned her dresser, he placed it on her side of the room before transforming another chair into a 7 foot tall, 5 foot wide dressing cover, he nodded in satisfaction "All done, goodnight Charlotte" he let out a yawn as she responded "Goodnight Harry" both then went to their beds and fell asleep, it had been a long day.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks

~Hi~-Parseltongue

 _ **Hi**_ -Duel Monsters


	7. Chapter 7: Gringotts

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel or Yu-Gi-Oh, I do own Charlotte Anderson and some of the OC Decks begin used, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Number 12 Grimmund Place-The Next Day)

Harry got up and looked over to see Charlotte still sleeping peacefully, he smiled and quickly went for a shower, afterwards he got dressed and quietly went downstairs, after hexing the door of course, and made himself his usual coffee, he looked over at the chairs and noticed Remus sat there with a magazine "Hello Mooney" Remus looked up from his paper and grinned "Hello Cub, what are you doing up so early?" Harry sat down and took a sip of his coffee "I'm always up early, Mooney, by the way, was Padfoot planning on pranking me this morning?".

Remus nodded "Aye, that was how he was gonna wake you up" Harry fist pumped causing Remus to blink "Why do I have a feeling I am not going to enjoy trying to wake you up?" Harry smirked "I planted a hex on my door, if anyone who hasn't learnt the Mystic Arts tries to open it…well". A bang was heard from upstairs and then came tumbling down the stairs, both Remus and Harry looked over to see Sirius laying at the bottom of the stairs groaning.

Remus and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing as more voices were heard upstairs, Sirius looked at them with a deadpan expression "Ha, ha" they both smirked at him as Hermione, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Ginny and Ron came rushing down the stairs "What was that?" Harry chuckled "That was Padfoot trying to get into my room". They all turned to Padfoot who was still groaning before turning back to Harry "What did you do?" Harry shrugged "I hexed my door, I made it so if Paddy here tried something, he was be sent flying".

Everyone blinked for a few seconds before the twins grinned "Harry" "Old Chap" "Old buddy" "Old Friend" "That is" "Simply" "Brilliant" they ended in unison, Harry smirked at them. Hermione looked around "Where is Charlotte?" Harry smiled fondly "She is still asleep, I have monitoring wards and a silencing ward up so that she wasn't disturbed, I have to get her up anyways" and with that he left the front room and went upstairs, leaving a mostly bemused group behind.

(Number 12 Grimmund Place-Harry and Charlotte's Bedroom)

Harry walked into the room and noticed that Charlotte's bed was empty, he tensed only to relax when he heard the shower running, he knocked on the door "Who is it?" Harry smirked "The Chosen One" a giggle was heard "Oh Ash, I didn't know you were here, how is Pikachu?" Harry quickly modified his voice "Pika, Pika pi" a squeal was heard from inside the bathroom before it dissolved into laughed "Hi Dear, did you come to wake me up?".

"I did, we have to be ready to go to Gringotts" she walked out of the room in just a towel "I'll get dressed then" she walked behind the Dressing cover and the towel was thrown over the top, Harry looked at it and shrugged "After Gringotts, we'll do some more training in the Mystic Arts" he heard her giggle "That sounds fun, are you going to use that whip to bring me to you again? _Master_ " Harry blushed "No" he chuckled as she popped her head out and pouted at him.

It only took her a couple of minutes, but she walked out from behind the cover fully dressed, she did a twirl for Harry "So, how do I look?" Harry stared at her for a moment before smiling "Stunning Honey" she nodded in satisfaction at the answer before grabbing her jacket "So are we going?" He nodded and the two of them left the room to go and get Mooney.

(Number 12 Grimmund Place)

Harry and Charlotte walked downstairs and into the front room, everyone stared at them and they stared back "What?" Molly stood up "Where do you think you're going young man?" Harry snorted and was about to speak when a bang was heard from upstairs, they all turned to the stairs and most of them gasped as the Cloak that Harry was wearing yesterday, flew down the stairs and attached itself to him. He looked at it with a deadpan expression "You're not going back upstairs are you?".

Hermione was about to say something only to be stopped when the collar of the cloak rubbed against Harry's face, he sighed "Fine, you can come with me" the collar then stood up and Harry grinned before turning to Remus "Are you ready?" Remus nodded and walked up to the fireplace, Harry shook his head "No way, we'll go through the portals" he waved his hand and a golden circular portal opened, on the other side was Gringotts, Harry, Charlotte and Remus walked through, and then it closed, leaving everyone else blinking "What the Fuck?".

(Gringotts-Main Room)

Harry, Remus and Charlotte walked out of the portal only to come face to face with spear wielding goblins shouting at them, Harry quickly assimilated the language {"Noble Goblins, I come seeking an audience with the Potter Account Manager, would one of you please take us to them?"} the goblins looked completely dumbstruck before one of the tellers spoke {"I shall take you three to the Potter Account Manager, Heir Potter"} Harry looked to the side and grinned {"Thank you Teller Griphook"} and with that they were escorted away.

(Gringotts-Potter Account Manager's Office)

Harry, Remus and Charlotte were led to an office door with two plates on it, thanks to the Mystic Arts, Harry and Charlotte could read both of them _Potter Account Manager Grimtooth_ , Griphook knocked on the door. A muffled reply of enter reached their ears and as they were about to go in Harry heard something he never thought he would hear again "I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill" he looked for the person singing before Griphook dragged him into the room.

Harry looked at the goblin behind the desk {"Greetings Account Manager Grimtooth, I have come to take up my Lord Rings"} Grimtooth raised an eyebrow before responding {"We will need to test your identity, to prove you are who you say you are"} Harry nodded {"Of course"}. The Goblin handed him a knife and Harry pricked his finger on it, he handed it back to Grimtooth, who held it over a bowl of liquid, the blood fell into the bowl and it steamed, after a couple of minutes the steam formed into words _Hadrian James Potter/Steven Strange/Sorcerer Supreme_.

Remus and Grimtooth both blinked stupidly at the names and Charlotte looked at them before realization hit "That's why you called yourself Steven" Harry chuckled and nodded "I am the reincarnation of Steven Strange, Sorcerer Supreme". Remus looked at him like he was the second coming of Merlin and Grimtooth coughed "Let's do an inheritance sheet, this way you know what houses you are in control of Sorcerer Supreme" Harry nodded then suddenly tensed.

The others looked on in concern as he looked around "Here to, he was a paranoid son of a bitch?" Harry opened up a portal and summoned a cup and placed it on the floor, the others took a step back away from the evil presence. Harry glared at the cub before putting up protective Runic Matrixes on everything but the cup, he then touched it, Voldemort's face appeared once again "Potter" it snarled, Harry rolled his eyes "yea, yea, I'm gonna die, and my Name is Hadrian James Potter, Sorcerer Supreme" and with that he activated the Eye of Agamotto and absorbed the magic of the soul shard, causing it to die.

Harry removed the Runic Matrixes and sat down again, Grimtooth, Griphook and Remus were looking at him in awe, Charlotte just stood and ran her hands through his hair "Headache again my love?" he nodded "Always happens, I absorb the magic of the shards and it gives me the memories as well, which in this case is useful as it gives me both the items he used for the other shards and he collective knowledge of Rituals, Spells and Knowledge" she nodded and continued.

Grimtooth coughed bringing their attention to him "How many of these…shards have you already destroyed? And how many are there?" Harry sighed "I destroyed 1 in my second year, a diary, I destroyed the one in my scar, I destroyed the locket at my Godfather's house, and I just destroyed that one so 4, and there is still the Diadem of Ravenclaw, The Peverell Ring which I will be collecting next and Nagini, I'll destroy her last".

Grimtooth nodded "As you found one in our Bank, I need to inform the head of the Bank, please prick your finger on this Ritual Knife and then let 5 drops of blood hit the Sheet of Parchment in front of you" Harry nodded and did as he was told as Grimtooth sent Griphook to the Head Goblin with a note, he raised an eyebrow as golden writing scrolled down the parchment, making it extend.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter/Steven Strange_

 _Age:_

 _Psychically-15_

 _Family:_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Grandfathers: Charlus Ignotus Potter (Deceased), Henry Evans nee Smith (Deceased)_

 _Grandmothers: Dorea Circe Potter nee Black (Deceased), Rose Amanda Evans (Deceased)_

 _Godfathers: Sirus Orion Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Severus Tobias Snape (Memory altered)_

 _Godmothers: Amelia Bones (Memory Altered), Evelyn Greengrass nee Davis, Alice Longbottom nee Davis (Comatose state) and Minerva Mcgonagall (Memory Altered)_

 _Sister: Princess Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger/Wanda Maximoff (Adopted by Magic)_

 _Cousin: Dudley Dursley_

 _Magic:_

 _Reincarnation: Steven Strange (Sorcerer Supreme)_

 _Immunity to Poisons and Harmful Potions (Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in blood)_

 _Immunity to Venom (Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears on Blood)_

 _Regeneration (Phoenix Tears on Blood)_

 _Rebirth (Phoenix Tears in Blood)_

 _Extremely Slow aging Process (Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom in Blood)_

 _Omnigaulism (Mystic Arts)_

 _Mystic Arts Master_

 _Malnutrition (Fixed by Reincarnation, The Dursleys)_

 _Abused (fixed by Reincarnation, Emotional, Psychical, Verbal-The Dursleys)_

 _Animagus Form: (Possible)_

 _Wandless Magic (Enhanced by the Mystic Arts)_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Occlumency Master: (Enhanced by the Mystic Arts)_

 _Legilimency Master (Enhanced by the Mystic Arts)_

 _Slayer Magic: Solar Phoenix (Possible, ask Vermilion or Dragneel Lord, Lady or Heir)_

 _Lordships_

 _Sorcerer Supreme_

 _Potter (Paternal)_

 _Peverell (Paternal)_

 _Gryffindor (Paternal, 1_ _st_ _Heirship)_

 _Slytherin (Maternal, Conquest, 1_ _st_ _Heirship)_

 _Heirships:_

 _Black (Godfather, 2_ _nd_ _Heirship)_

 _Flamel (Nickolas Flamel, 1_ _st_ _Heir)_

 _Dukeships:_

 _Duke of Windsor (Potter)_

 _Duke of Ilvermorny (Black)_

 _Duke of Wellington (Gryffindor)_

 _Alliances:_

 _Potter: Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Vermilion_

 _Peverell: Pendragon, Emerys, Le Fey, Dragneel_

 _Slytherin: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin_

 _Gryffindor: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Achnadin_

 _Businesses:_

 _Potter:_

 _Daily Prophet-33%_

 _Fleamont Hair Products-87%_

 _Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-33%_

 _Quality_ _Quidditch_ _Items-43%_

 _Apple-32%_

 _Sony-23%_

 _Microsoft-35%_

 _Slytherin:_

 _Knockturn Alley-78%_

 _Gringotts-5%_

 _Ministry of Magic-20%_

 _Gryffindor:_

 _Godric's Hallow-67%_

 _Gringotts-5%_

 _Ministry of Magic-20%_

 _Money:_

 _Total Amount in all vaults: 002, 997, 602, 958, 524, 116 Galleons, 002, 959, 986, 699, 970, 573 Sickles and 002, 001, 001, 641, 314, 880 Knuts_

 _Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)_

 _Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland_

 _Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii_

 _Slytherin: Slytherin Castle, the Amazon Forest/ the Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, California/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland_

 _Gryffindor: Gryffindor Castle, Canada/ the Lion's Den, Lancashire, Gryffindor Manor/New York/ ¼ Hogwarts, Scotland_

Harry nodded "This works in my favour, Grimtooth, can I have the Goblins buy a section of Land up in the Himalayas for my new temple and then plots of land in Hong Kong, New York and London?" Grimtooth nodded "it will be done; do you want them warded?" Harry thought about it "Against those who would do harm to these inside yes and it can only be found by those who seek it out" Grimtooth nodded and bowed when the Head Goblin walked into the room.

Griphook coughed grabbing everyone's attention "Introducing King Ragnok III, Head of the Goblin Nation and Leader of the Gringotts Bank" Harry, Charlotte and Remus bowed {"Your Majesty"} Ragnok walked over to Grimtooth {"Which one discovered and destroyed the Horcruxes?"} Grimtooth pointed to Harry {"Heir Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, my King"} Ragnok's eyes widened before he looked at Harry "Heir Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, I thank you for the service you have done for the Goblin Nation, we despise Horcruxes and other forms of crude soul magic, we are in your debt".

Harry shook his head {"There is no debt's between friends your Majesty, I was happy to do this, that foul creature will burn in the pits of hell, I thank the Goblin Nation for not cutting me down when I stole the cup from the vault"}. Ragnok nodded with wide eyes, a wizard that counted Goblins as friends, he quickly looked over the sheet and his eyes widened even further {"Sorcerer Supreme, I would ask that you and your companions come with me after you take up both your Lord Rings and your Dukeships"} Harry nodded {"of course your Majesty"}.

Ragnok chuckled {"There are no titles between friends young Sorcerer, it is Ragnok"} Harry grinned back at him {"Then Hadrian or Harry"} Ragnok nodded before gesturing to the Lord Rings on the table. Harry slipped the Potter Ring on his finger and instinctively knew what to say "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter" an influx of information flowed into his brain as he used his newly found Occlumency to organise it.

Harry picked up the Peverell Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell" yet another influx of information for him, he quickly organised it and stored it away to look through later as he had done with the influx from the Black and Potter rings. He grabbed the Gryffindor Ring and slipped it onto one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor" another influx of information was deposited and stored for later.

Harry slipped the black Heir Ring onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" another influx of information flooded his mind as he quickly organised it. He then picked up the other heirship Ring and slipped it onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Flamel" another information dump in his mind to organise later. He sighed "Only one left" he looked at the Slytherin ring and hesitantly picked it up and placed it on one of his fingers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of…Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of…Slytherin" the final influx of information was stored with the rest for later. He watched with curiosity as all of the rings merged until only his Potter Ring remained.

He turned to the Goblins "So how do I take up my Dukeships?" "I was waiting for you to ask, simply change Lord into Duke and add the lordship of that specific one at the end of your name" Harry nodded "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby take up the position of Duke of Windsor" a flash of light rang through and a medal appeared on his top, he looked at it and blinked.

"I Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby take up the position of the Duke of Ilvermorny" another flash and another medal appeared. "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor do hereby take up the position of Duke of Wellington" another flash and another medal appeared.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks

~Hi~-Parseltongue

 _ **Hi**_ -Duel Monsters

{"Hi"}-Goblin Language

 _Hi_ -Written


	8. Chapter 8: Goblin Kin and Vaults

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel or Yu-Gi-Oh, I do own Charlotte Anderson and a few of the OC Decks in this Story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Gringotts-Account Manager Grimtooth's Office)

Ragnok turned to Harry "Hadrian, we will be going to another room now, can you and your companions follow us please?" Harry nodded with a smile "of course Ragnok, it would be our pleasure" Charlotte nodded, and Remus sighed fondly "What have you gotten us into now Cub?" Harry mock pouted at Remus before standing and following Ragnok, Grimtooth and Griphook, Remus and Charlotte right behind him.

(Gringotts-Goblin Assembly Hall)

They entered a large room with a stage and the four walked onto the stage, Ragnok then pressed a button on the stand. After a few second some Goblins started walking into the room and lining up, after about 7 minutes the room was packed up with lines of Goblins.

Harry gulped quietly as all of the Goblins stared at him, Ragnok coughed getting their attention "Thank you all for coming, this is a momentous occasion, for the first time since Baron Charlus Potter in 1957, a human will be given the title of Goblin friend and for the first time in…forever I guess, a human shall be named Goblin kin with his own title" the goblins were all muttering and chattering but fell silent when Ragnok coughed again.

"Allow me to introduce Hadrian James Potter, Goblin friend. Now let me introduce him again, allow me to introduce Hadrian James Potter, Sorcerer Supreme, Goblin Kin" the Goblins gasped in awe "And finally his title, allow me to introduce Goblin General Green Basilisk, Goblin Kin" the Goblins cheered as Ragnok invited Harry up to speak, Harry gulped but walked forwards confidently as he did his costume as Steven Strange, appeared and the Eye of Agamotto activated, causing his aura to flare and the Goblins to gasp again.

He stood in front of Goblins and cleared his throat {"I accept these titles from King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation with honour, may the Potters and the Goblin Nations always be allies. For Battle. For Profit and for the Nation"} he lifted his arm and summoned the sword of Gryffindor, it landed in his hand causing all of the Goblins to gasp as they recognised the Goblin forged blade, he held it up in a show of strength. The Goblins all raised their Daggers, Swords and Spears {"FOR THE NATION"} before going back to work, Ragnok slapped Harry on the back "Good show General Green Basilisk, you have all of their respects and allegiances" Harry chuckled "Thank you my friend, now I guess it is time to go to my Vaults" Ragnok nodded and the lot of them went to the cart rooms before getting in one and shooting off to the Potter Family vault.

(Potter Family Vault-5 Minutes Later)

Harry walked forward towards the dragon that was sat in front of his vault "Hey" the Dragon looked at him ~How you doing?~ the dragon's eyes widened ~A Parselmouth? What are you doing here? Noble One~ Harry quickly changed his lantern ring into the Potter Ring, he held it up, so the dragon could see it ~I've just become the Lord Potter, can I go into my Vault?~ the dragon nodded and bowed before moving out of the way. Harry turned to Ragnok "So, how do I open the Vault?" Ragnok shook his head "Place your ring against it, then say, open for the Lord Potter".

Harry walked up to the Vault door and placed his Ring against it "Open for the Lord Potter" the door seemed to melt out of existence "Well, that was badass" he and Charlotte then walked into the Vault, the door rematerializing behind them.

(Potter Family Vault-Inside)

Harry and Charlotte wandered around the massive vault for a few minutes, chatting to some of the portraits and looking over all of the artefacts and gems that the Potter Family has collected before they heard some rather familiar voices "James, the Vault door opened five minutes ago, it has to be him, why didn't we place out portrait near the front?" "You said you didn't want to be hit by light as soon as the Vault opened" a resounding slap was heard, Harry chuckled, and Charlotte giggled as they walked over to the portrait of his parents.

Harry walked in front of the portrait "Hello Mum, Dad" "HARRY" Harry grinned at the completely bewildered face of his father before turning back to his mother "Hi Mum" "Harry Baby, you've grown so much, and who is this young lady" Harry turned to Charlotte who was virtually hiding behind him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her forward "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet "Charlotte Anderson, my Apprentice slash Girlfriend".

His parents blinked, James spoke up "First off, what are you wearing? And why are you carrying around a sword? Second off, how do you have an apprentice? What do you have a mastery in?" Harry looked at the sword in his hand "Oh? I forgot that I summoned it" before sending it back to Hogwarts, he then raised an eyebrow and put on a stern expression which reminded James of Lily "And what is wrong with what I am wearing?" he began tapping his foot as the Portrait of James began to pale and sweat.

James began to stammer "I…um…there…it…Lily Help" Lily shook her head fondly laughing before turning to Harry "What your Father means to say is there is nothing wrong with what you are wearing, it is just slightly unusual" James nodded along. Harry narrowed his eyes for a second and both his parents saw a bit of James parents in him before he turned to Charlotte and both dissolved into laughter, James blinked "Lily? Were we just…pranked?" Lily nodded "Apparently so, now Harry honey, you have avoided the subject about your mastery".

Harry tilted his head before summoning his Runic Matrixes, Lily and James gasped, Lily began translating them "Peace, Harmony, Protection, Strength, Shield, Power, Deflection, you have an Ancient Runes Mastery?" Harry chuckled "No but I could probably go for it, this is part of a different type of energy manipulation called the Mystic Arts, it's something that even the Mundanes can do" Lily's eyes widened "Mundanes…as in?" Harry nodded, and she squealed in delight.

James returned to normal and looked over Harry, a frown appearing on his face "Son, how old are you?" Harry titled his head as the Uniform disappeared, returning him to his tee, jeans and trainers "I'll be turning 15 in a couple of days, why?" "15! Why did you not come here at 13? We left specific instructions". Harry blinked "Albus has only just told Remus and Sirius to bring me here, then again, it might have to do with the soul shard I had in my head until about 2 days ago".

James and Lily both paled "YOU HAD A SOUL SHARD IN YOUR HEAD?!" Harry nodded "Aye, it was destroyed by my necklace, I have found two others since and I destroyed one in second year so it's no problem" he stopped talking and a thoughtful expression "That might be why Albus has chosen to have me as a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year" James looked like his brain had crashed and Lily's eyes widened "You're going to be teaching? This year?" Harry nodded as he paced back and forth "Albus believes that I am ready, within the next couple of days, I will be taking my Defence O. , N.E. and Mastery and now the Ancient Runes O. , N.E. and Mastery".

Harry paced for a minute before stopping "Right, I'll take your Portrait and the Potter Grimoire with me from this vault and then go onto the next" his parents nodded as he shrunk the portrait and the Grimoire and placed them in a newly conjured bag, he and Charlotte then walked to the door "Open for the Lord Potter" the door melted from existence again and they walked out.

He nodded to the Dragon who bowed back before they walked over to the Goblins "Hey, we're ready to go to the Peverell Vault" they nodded and got into the cart and set off for the Peverell Vault.

(Peverell Family Vault)

Harry and Charlotte jumped out of the cart and walked towards the door with Threstral statues in front of it, it also had a weird symbol on the front, it was a triangle, with a circle inside it, with a stick running directly through the centre of both shapes, Harry tilted his head before shrugging, he placed his ring on in and a voice echoed through his head.

' _Son of the youngest brother, do you wish to conquer, Rule or Survive?'_ Harry though on it for a second before replying _'Survive' 'You are wise beyond your years Son of the youngest, be on the lookout for the three items that Death gave your ancestors, they shall ai you greatly in your quest'_ the door dematerialised, Harry and Charlotte walked into the vault before the door materialised behind them.

(Peverell Family Vault-Inside)

Harry and Charlotte walked into the vault as the door shut behind them, they looked around at all of the books and gems and artefacts "Damn, I'll have to have a proper look later" Harry quickly grabbed the family Grimoire and a couple of books on Wand Crafting, and Staff Crafting before going back to the door "Open for the Lord Peverell" the door dematerialised and both of them left the vault and walked over to the Goblins "To the Gryffindor Vault" the Goblins nodded, and they were off.

(Gryffindor Family Vault-2 Minutes Later)

Harry and Charlotte hopped out of the cart and looked at the Guardian of the vault before turning back to the Goblins "Ragnok, what is that?" Ragnok grinned "That is a Royal Lion my lord, the Lord Gryffindor wanted one to guard his vault, so we found one for him, you should be fine though, as it responds well to those who are pure of heart". Harry nodded and gulped "Well here I go" and with that he walked forward. Harry walked up to the Royal Lion which stared at him, its majestic main alight with flames.

It bowed to him as he approached, before moving to the side allowing him passage. Harry grinned at it before moving over to the door, Charlotte right behind him, she stopped to stroke the beautiful lion for a second before following Harry, it had the family emblem on it "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" a booming voice appeared "You heart is pure and full of courage, enter now young lord" and the door melted from existence, Harry and Charlotte walked inside, and the door rematerialized behind them.

(Gryffindor Family Vault-Inside)

Harry and Charlotte walked into the vault and began looking around until he found the family grimoire, he was about to pick it up when a voice stopped him "Hello Lad, who might you be? And who is your lady friend?" Harry looked up at the portrait and gasped at the name inscribed on it _Godric Gryffindor_ "Hello Lord Gryffindor, I am the latest Lord of the Gryffindor Line" Godric tilted his head "What is your name Laddie?" "Hadrian James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Maria Potter nee Evans and this is Charlotte Anderson my Apprentice".

Godric stared at him for a few minutes as he stared back, not willing to back down, Godric then grinned "So this is the result of mine and Salazar's families mixing, I approve" Harry blinked "How did you?" "What? Know that you were of Slytherin descent as well, simple, you have Salazar's eyes" Harry shook his head and chuckled "Of course, so am I permitted to take the family grimoire?" Godric smiled "Of course Grandson, could you do something for me though?".

Harry blinked, then nodded "Sure" "Can you take the portrait in the corner with the cloth covering it and place it in your residence?" Harry nodded and shrunk both the Grimoire and the covered portrait and placed them in his bag "Goodbye Grandfather" "See you soon Grandson". Harry and Charlotte walked up to the door again "Open for the Gryffindor Lord" the door melted from existence again and they walked out of the vault, they walked up to the Goblins "Slytherin is next and then we're off to get Charlotte a Wand" the Goblins nodded, and they set off.

(Slytherin Family Vault-1 Minutes after they set off)

Harry jumped out of the cart and the Goblins climbed out "Hadrian, a Basilisk guards this vault, it is technically untamed but will respond to the Serpent Lord" Harry nodded "This will be easy then, I've already dealt with one Basilisk, and that one was controlled by a megalomaniac, this should be a piece of cake". Harry, beckoning for Charlotte to close her eyes, she did so, and he led her forward as the Basilisk appeared from the shadows.

~Who dare try to enter the Vault of the Serpent Lord?~ ~I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and the current Lord Slytherin, I am here with my apprentice, please of Noble King of Serpents, grant us entrance to the vault of my ancestor~ the Basilisk stood still for a moment before moving to the side ~You shall be judged by the vault, if you are worthy, you shall enter, if not, I shall kill you~ ~Of course, thank you, Noble King~ Harry walked towards the Vault door ~Open for the Slytherin Lord~.

As with the Gryffindor and Peverell vaults before it, a loud booming voice spoke ~You have a cunning that could match the Serpent Lord himself, I grant you passage to the Vault of the Slytherin family, welcome new Serpent Lord, true heir of Salazar Slytherin~. Harry and Charlotte entered the newly opened vault before the door closed behind them "What have I gotten myself into now, I got myself another new title".

(Slytherin Family Vault-Inside)

Harry and Charlotte walked around the vault admiring the artefacts when he came across the most beautiful armour he'd ever lain eyes on, it was pitch black Basilisk hide armour, the strongest armour a wizard could make, he quickly stripped and put it on, ignoring Charlotte's gaze which hadn't left him since he began to strip, it was a bit big so he as he placed the final piece on, he decided to wait until he had grown some more. Before he could take the armour off, it shrunk and become skin-tight, like another layer of skin fitting comfortably on him, he shrugged and put his other clothes on atop the armour.

Harry nodded after his clothes were on and continued on through the vault, looking at some of the more interesting artefacts when he came across something that tugged on his magic, he tilted his head and walked over to it, it was a sheathed sword. He unsheathed it and gasped at its beauty, the hilt and handle was gold and silver with emeralds grafted into them, the blade itself was about 35 inches long, it was straight on one side and on the other is curved a bit near the bottom, it shined like the sun and was made of a material he had never seen before.

"What is this?" ~That is Amaterasu, the sword of the sun, it is crafted from an extremely rare material known as Mithril, I think I have the last hunk of mithril ever found along with several other lost rare metals~ Harry looked up to the voice and saw a portrait of a man with his eyes, he looked at the inscription _~Salazar Slytherin~_ Harry blinked and bowed ~My Lord Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~Young Man, I must ask, what did the door call you? It is important~.

Harry blushed ~it called me the new Serpent Lord, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin~ Salazar nodded ~I thought so, you my boy are made for great things, you will need a staff~ Harry tilted his head and cast a Wandless, silent, levitating charm on some books nearby, whilst also casting Wandless, silent, shrinking charms on them and slipping them into his bag ~As you can see my Lord, I have no need for a focus~.

Salazar let out a deep bellied laugh ~A staff is not a focus like a Wand is my heir~ Harry's eyes widened ~Then what is it?~ ~A staff is a magical amplifier which is also conscious, it is a living magical amplifier, it is born of your magic when you craft it and it is loyal, so it will only work for one person~. Harry blinked before his eyes became focused ~What can you craft a Staff from? Will I have to find more Holly wood? My Lord~ ~Anything my young heir, you will not need to worry about finding materials for they are here, you can use wood, earth, metal~ ~you said that you had several pieces of lost and rare metals?~.

Salazar grinned ~Cunning enough to ask what they can be made from and then ambitious enough to think of using the rare metals as a fusion for your staff, you certainly are my true heir, the next serpent lord, you can have my old familiar if you wish, she should be in here~. Harry smirked ~My lord, I already have a familiar, a snowy owl by the name of Hedwig, would to be possible for your noble familiar to bond to my apprentice instead, as she is my equal, or soon will be~ Salazar stared at Charlotte who stared back at him unflinchingly before nodding ~Yes, she has a certain strength of spirit, of course my familiar will have to bit her to form the bond~.

Harry's smirk widened ~I see, thank you my Lord, where might I find these metals and your familiar?~ Salazar smirked ~You will find them a bit further into the vault, did you grab the portrait from Godric's vault? the large covered one~ Harry nodded ~The one of the founders, yea, I got it in my bag~ ~Perfect, wait, how did you know it was~ ~Of you four, well what other portrait would be the right size for four people that would be found in the vault of one of the founders of Hogwarts?~ Salazar blinked ~Huh? Never thought of it that way, anyways, next to the metals and my familiar, you will find the family Grimoire, go my heir and show your enemies why the Slytherin name is revered~ Harry nodded and walked away from the portrait, attaching the sheathed sword to his waist.

Harry and Charlotte continued to walk until they found several piles of rare metals, he grabbed several of them and placed them in his bag, he then shrunk the family Grimoire and did the same. He looked at the familiar who was sleeping away on a readymade nest, she was obviously a Basilisk, but unlike the one on the chamber of secrets, this one had black skin and was small enough to wrap around his shoulders and one arm, he walked over and lifted her up, breaking the stasis charm.

Esmerelda woke up and looked around, she looked up at the young man who picked her up, she sniffed around him and noticed a mix between Godric and Sal's scents, she then felt out his aura with her magic and she stared directly at him ~Who are you, young one? You have almost the same aura as Sal~ Harry blushed again ~I am Hadrian James Potter, true Heir of Salazar Slytherin…the new Serpent Lord, Lord Salazar and I came to the decision that because I already had a familiar and that you'd want to still be nearby to protect me, that you would be offered the chance to be my Apprentice's familiar~.

Esmerelda stared at him intently and he felt as though she was staring directly into his soul before she turned to Charlotte who still had her eyes closed for a few moments before nodding ~I agree to be her familiar, she is worthy of me, it is time for the serpent to strike back~ Harry nodded and let her wrap herself over Charlotte's shoulders whilst wrapping her tail around her left arm. He watched as she bit Charlotte on the shoulder and Charlotte paled before colour returned to her face, she then began to speak in Parseltongue and the two began a conversation that had Harry shaking his head.

He turned and went to the vault door ~Open for the new Serpent Lord~ the door melted out of existence and he nodded to the Basilisk in the shadows, the two of them then walked over to the cart and got in.

(Ollivanders-10 Minutes Later)

Harry, Charlotte and Remus walked into Ollivanders and Harry grinned "hello Mr Ollivander" Ollivander stared at him for a moment "Hello Sorcerer Supreme, I am guessing that you are here to have your apprentice get a Custom made Ollivanders Wand" Harry nodded. Ollivander turned to Charlotte "Well Miss Anderson, come along, Mr Lupin please stay in here and Sorcerer Supreme, I know you are coming with your Apprentice, Harry nodded and turned to Remus "Mooney, go get some ice cream or read a book, we'll be back soon" and with that the three of them walked into the back room.

(Ollivanders-Back Room)

Harry and Charlotte looked around in interest and awe at all of the materials, Ollivander grinned "Now I want you to go over to the woods and find which one/ones resonate with you" Charlotte nodded as she walked over to the woods, after a few minutes she came back with three types of wood, Ollivander looked even more excited "Mordem Wood, from the tree that stood for over 1000 years after dying, Yggdrasil Wood, said to be from a pure white tree in a secret grove and Elven Wood left with my family by the High Elves before they returned to Álfheimr, now go and find your cores for your Wand".

She nodded and walked over to the cores, after close to five minutes, she returned with 4 different cores, Ollivander looked them over "Heartstring of a Nundu, Scale of a Peruvian Vipertooth, Feather of a Thunderbird, freely given, and tears of a Phoenix, freely given, but its missing something, ah, if I could just have a slight bit of venom from your lovely familiar?" Esmerelda looked up and stared at him before opening her mouth.

Ollivander placed a vial under one of her teeth before tapping it with his Wand and muttering an almost silent incantation, a small amount of clear liquid dropped into the vial "And Venom of a Basilisk, freely given, now go and find the focusing crystal". Charlotte nodded before walking over to the crystals, she returned after only a minute with an emerald, Ollivander nodded "Now a couple of drops of blood to tie its loyalty to you permanently" she nodded and created a small dagger, she pricked her finger and let the blood fall into another vial before Harry healed her finger.

Ollivander took the cores and wrapped them around each other and added the drops of blood before chanting in a language that only those three could understand, before the items glowed and transformed into a thin spiral, he then placed it on the table and then placed the three woods onto of it and tapped them three times, the items glowed and turned into a meld, Ollivander started melding and forming it into a Wand, after a few minutes he had finally finished melding it into the right shape and size and he placed the focusing gem onto the tip of the Wand, it glowed before fitting perfectly. Ollivander wiped sweat off of his brow and handed Neville his Wand, he smirked at the awe in Charlotte's face as golden, silver and red sparks flew out of the end of the Wand.

Harry chuckled "So how much do I owe you Mr Ollivander?" Ollivander chuckled "Mr Potter, I will say that if you can get me two extremely rare ingredients, I will count that as payment" Harry nodded and opened up two portals, he stuck his hands in them and after a few seconds pulled them out, in one hand was a tooth, in the other a scale. Harry handed him the tooth first "A tooth from a Nemean Lion and" he handed him the scale "A scale from an Arctic Axe-Tail dragon" Ollivander chuckled before handing Charlotte a Wand Holster, Harry and Charlotte left the shop to meet up with Remus.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks

~Hi~-Parseltongue

 _ **Hi**_ -Duel Monsters

{"Hi"}-Goblin Language

 _Hi_ -Written


	9. Chapter 9: OWLs NEWTs and Masteries

**AN: Hey Guys and Gals, Tekky Here, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh or Marvel, but I do own Charlotte Anderson and some of the OC Decks used, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Ministry of Magic-3 Days Later-7:30 AM)

Harry and Charlotte walked towards the registration area and presented their Wands for inspection "Harry Potter and my Apprentice Charlotte Anderson here for me to take my O. and N.E. in Defence Against the Dark Arts and in Ancient Runes before signing up for a Mastery in both" the Aurors looked at him like he was insane before the registration came up with a positive on what he was saying.

Both of the Aurors nodded before handing them back their Wands "Of course Mr Potter, have a good day to you and your Apprentice" Harry nodded and Charlotte followed his example "And to you as well, Aurors are my favourite part of the Ministry of Magic, you guys have the important jobs of keeping us safe, I hope you continue to succeed for the rest of your careers" they both nodded in thanks as Harry and Charlotte walked past and entered the elevator "O. and N.E. and Masteries registration".

(O. , N.E. and Masteries floor)

Harry and Charlotte walk out of the Elevator and walk over to the registration desk "Hi, Harry Potter and my Apprentice here for my O. and N.E. in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes" the woman checked them registration and nodded "In the first room on the right please, Matilda Marchbanks will be waiting for you" Harry thanked her before he and Charlotte went into the first room on the right.

(Testing Room)

Matilda Marchbanks watched stoically as Harry and Charlotte walked into the room "You are here for your O. and N.E. in Defence Against the Dark Arts Mr Potter, you don't have to have anyone with you, so the girl will have to wait outside" Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow "If you hadn't got the memo, an Official Apprentice must stay with their Master at all time except during Bathroom breaks".

Matilda narrowed her eyes "And what is she an apprentice of? You have never taken a mastery _Boy_ " Harry closed his eyes with a scowl and Matilda smirked only to recoil from the power glowing behind those eyes when he opened them and the aura he was releasing "What Mastery I have is of no concern to you _Madam_ , Magic has accepted my claims and she is my apprentice, and do not ever call me _Boy_ again"

Matilda nodded and pointed over to the desk "There you go, you'll have an Hour and a Half for each of your O. and the 2 and a half hours for your N.E. " Harry nodded and sat down at the Desk.

(Half an hour later-8:20 AM)

Harry moved his Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L to the side and started on the Ancient Runes one, Matilda scoffed and picked up his Defence O.W.L and began marking it, she was thoroughly surprised to see that he hadn't gotten a question wrong 'Maybe Albus was right after all' she stared at Harry in a new light.

(20 Minutes Later-8:40 AM)

Harry placed his Ancient Runes paper to the side and looked up at Matilda "Can I get the N.E.W.T papers now?" Matilda nodded and placed the two papers on his desk whilst picking up the finished Ancient Runes Paper, she quickly marked it and again he scored full marks, she looked at him before leaving the room.

(1 Hour Later-9:43 AM)

Harry looked up to see Matilda stood with a few new people, they were looking over his O.W.L results, he blinked and looked at Charlotte who shrugged before shrugging himself and going onto the next paper, Matilda walked over and placed 4 more papers on his desk, she quickly marked his DADA N.E.W.T paper and shook her head when he scored full marks again.

(45 Minutes Later-10:38 AM)

Harry placed his Ancient Runes N.E.W.T Paper down only to see 4 new papers, he looked them over only to gap at the fact that they were the Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of the Magical Creatures O. , he looked up at Matilda with a questioning expression. She shook her head "Albus asked me to test you on the O. of these subjects then at Christmas, you could do the N.E. " Harry blinked then nodded, he picked up the Charms paper and began, Matilda picked up the Ancient Runes N.E.W.T and snorted at the full marks.

(28 Minutes later-11:06 AM)

Harry sighed and placed the Charms paper down, he quickly grabbed the Transfiguration Paper and started working on it. Matilda grabbed the paper and smiled when he still got above 95% of the questions right.

(30 Minutes Later-11:36 AM)

Harry placed the paper down and grabbed the Care of the Magical Creatures Paper, Matilda took the Transfiguration Paper and titled her head with a grin when 92% of the questions were answered correctly.

(26 Minutes Later-12:02 PM)

Harry placed the paper down with a grinned before gulping and grabbing the last paper, a hand landed on his and he looked up to see Matilda staring at him in concern "Do you want to eat, drink and rest your eyes and hand before doing that paper?". Harry bit his lip thinking before shaking his head "If I don't do it now, I won't be able to pluck up the courage to do it later" Matilda nodded and took his Care of the Magical Creatures paper as he started. She snorted at the 97% correct answers in the paper, she looked down at Harry fondly 'He's a Prodigy, the Minister is going to be fucked when this comes out'.

(30 Minutes later-12:32 PM)

Harry set the paper down and sighed with relief, Matilda took the paper and began to mark it, after 5 minutes she was done, and she titled her head "This is your lowest scoring paper, why is that?" Harry blushed "During my first lesson Professor Snape singled me out and asked me questions that I later found out were from the Herbology book that was for the lesson in 4 days, since then he has taken points of for breathing to loud or disrupting the class, he seems to hate me because he hated my Father".

Matilda sighed "To be fair, you're not the only one who has mentioned Severus Snape's name when it comes to Potion O. and N.E. , I think you'd like to see your scores anyway" she placed his papers down in front of him.

 _DADA O.W.L Written-O+_

 _Ancient Runes O.W.L Written-O+_

 _Charms O.W.L Written-O_

 _Transfiguration O.W.L Written-O_

 _C.o.M.C O.W.L Written-O_

 _Potions O.W.L Written-O_

Harry gaped "I got an Outstanding on all of them?" Matilda smiled and nodded "And you got the highest scores on DADA and Ancient Runes in over a century, congratulations Mr Potter, now here are your two N.E.W.T scores" she handed him the papers.

 _DADA N.E.W.T Written-O+_

 _Ancient Runes N.E.W.T Written-O+_

Harry grinned, and Matilda chuckled "Another highest scores in over a century, now you just need to do your Practical's of all of them" Harry's eyes widened, and he nodded, he was about to pull out his Wand when his stomach growled, he grinned sheepishly as Charlotte burst into laughter, Matilda smiled fondly "Pip" a house elf popped in "Can you get our guests a full course meal and some pumpkin juice" the house elf nodded and popped away.

(20 Minutes Later-1:00 PM)

Harry stood with his Wand in his hand "Okay Mr Potter, for your DADA Practical you need to be able to cast Counter-Jinxes, Defensive Spells and Riddikulus" Harry nodded, he quickly cast jinxes on an Object, then cast Finite and Finite Incantatem, he quickly moved onto Defensive spells, so he chose Protego and Protego Maxima. He gulped when they brought the boggart in, he turned to a horrifying picture and cast Riddikulus on it turning it into an image of the Avengers dancing together.

He glared at the chest which was rocking before turning to Charlotte "Please, stay back, what is going to come out of that chest, is the same thing that tried to attack us in Surrey, but I can't intimidate this one" Charlotte nodded and moved back as Harry walked towards the chest. The Boggart broke through the restraints and out of the chest flew a Dementor, the others in the room gasped but Harry just glared, he threw his Wand arm forward and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" a giant silver Phoenix soared from his Wand crashing into the Dementor-Boggart causing it to explode and disappear.

Clapping brought his attention back to the people in the room, Charlotte was whistling and cheering, and the others were clapping "Well done, Very Well done Mr Potter, you have completed your DADA Practical, please prepare yourself for your Ancient Runes practical" Harry nodded and began his preparations.

(10 Minutes later-1:24 PM)

Harry began writing Runes in mid-air using the Mystic Arts, all of the adults were dazzled as he recreated everything they asked for "Marvelous, absolutely Marvelous, begin preparing for the Charms Practical" Harry nodded and began to prepare.

(10 minutes Later-1:35 PM)

Harry raised his Wand and Matilda grinned "okay, you need to make this egg cup do cart wheels, then you need to use the levitation Charm, Colour Charm and the size changing Charm" Harry waved his Wand causing the egg cup to do several cartwheels, he then changed it to gold and red with silver and green snakes on it before expanding it and then shrinking it. Matilda nodded "Very good, now prepare for your C.o.M.C practical" Harry nodded.

(20 Minutes Later-2:00 PM)

Harry stood in front of a group of Hedgehogs and turned to Matilda who nodded "Find the Knarl in this group of Hedgehogs" Harry looked back at the Hedgehogs and began to move through the group without fear, he quickly found the Knarl because of its magic signature, he picked it up and began to strike it gently whilst Matilda Marchbanks blinked "Well done, next you need to correctly handle a Bowtruckle".

Harry nodded and looked over the Bowtruckle and smiled, he held out his hand and watched happily as it climbed onto his hand, he gently moved it into the correct position and grinned as it trilled at him. Matilda rolled her eyes fondly "So you are also brilliant with animals, now you need to feed and clean a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns".

Harry nodded and turned to the Fire Crab and bowed to it, it quickly bowed its head and he grinned, he picked it up and grabbed a towel, he quickly but gently cleaned the Fire Crab and grinned as it made a strange cooing noise. Harry then picked up a couple of dead rats and held them in front of the Fire Crab which happily snatched the offerings up, Harry then placed it down in its cage, Matilda smiled "Okay, now you need to chose a selection of foods that we should give to a sick Unicorn and if you can get close enough to the Unicorn to feed it, you can get an O+".

Harry nodded and looked over the foods, he grabbed Chickenweed, Milk Thistle, Meadowsweet and Burdock Root, he quickly mashed it up and smeared them over several leaves that Unicorns are known to feast on. Harry then brought them over to a young Unicorn fowl which was looking a bit ill, he walked slowly and stood still as the fowl looked at him.

He smile gently as the unicorn bowed and stepped next to it, he held out the leaves in his hand and smiled as the fowl eat the leaves out of his hand, he gently ran his other hand over the fowls neck and looked at Matilda who looked at him in awe. She shook her head "most males can't approach a Unicorn without it freaking out, especially a fowl, you are a very unusual person Mr Potter, please prepare for your Potions Practical" Harry gulped and nodded.

(10 Minutes Later-2:47 PM)

Harry stood in front of the cauldron and looked up at the instructions, Matilda looked at his pale expression "you are going to make a Drought of Peace", Harry nodded, and he quickly started by grabbing the Powdered Moonstone, Syrup of Hellebore, Powdered Unicorn Horn and Powdered Porcupine Quills. Harry added the Powdered Moonstone until the potion turned green, he then stirred the potion until it turned blue.

He then added more Powdered Moonstone until the potion turned purple, afterwards he allowed the potion to simmer until it turned pink, he then added Syrup of Hellebore to the potion until it turned turquoise. Harry then allowed to the potion to simmer until it turned Purple, he then shook the Powered Porcupine Quills thoroughly until they were ready, then he added it to the potion until it turned red, he then stirred it until it turned orange.

Harry then added more Powdered Porcupine Quills until the potion turned Turquoise again, he then allowed the potion to simmer until it turned purple again, afterwards he added Powered Unicorn Horn until the potion turned pink. Harry then stirred the potion until it turned red, next he allowed the potion to simmer until it turned purple again, he then added more Powdered Moonstone until the potion turned grey.

Harry then allowed the potion to simmer until it turned orange, he then added more Powdered Porcupine Quills to the potion and stirred it until it turned white, he then left it to simmer for 10 minutes before adding exactly 7 drops of Syrup of Hellebore, he then stirred it until it turned a lovely sea green, indicating that the potion was complete. Matilda looked at the potion and nodded, before turning to Harry "You now have 15 minutes to prepare for your DADA N.E.W.T Practical" Harry nodded.

(15 Minutes Later-4:33 PM)

Matilda pointed at the wall "Cast the most powerful Defensive and Offensive Spells you know at the wall, you will be judged on your power and versatility" Harry nodded before casting Expelliarmus, Fillpendo, Protego, Protego Maxima, Protego Totalum, Finestra, Stupefy, Impedimenta, Diffindo, Levicorpus, Incendio, Sectumsempra, Glacius, Bombarda, Bombarda Maxima, Reducto, Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus Tria, Expecto Patronum and Riddikulus silently, completely destroying the wall.

Harry turned to Matilda who was gaping at the wall remains before turning to Harry "Well done, well done indeed, please prepare for your Ancient Runes Practical" Harry nodded and began to meditate, Charlotte was grinning ear to ear at her mentor/Boyfriend's power.

(10 Minutes Later-4:53 PM)

Harry stood in front of Matilda "Draw a Protection Rune, a Fire Summoning Rune, a Water Summoning Rune and an Air Summoning Rune" Harry grinned and summoned the four runes using the Mystic Arts and then formed them into a layer rune before activating them causing them to summon the three elements as a large tornado locked inside a shielded area. Matilda clapped in glee before writing something on a paper and handed it to him.

 _O.W.L Results:_

 _DADA O.W.L Written-O+_

 _DADA O.W.L Practical-O+_

 _DADA O.W.L Overall-O++_

 _Ancient Runes O.W.L Written-O+_

 _Ancient Runes O.W.L Practical-O+_

 _Ancient Runes Overall-O++_

 _Charms O.W.L Written-O_

 _Charms O.W.L Practical-O+_

 _Charms O.W.L Overall-O+_

 _Transfiguration O.W.L Written-O_

 _Transfiguration O.W.L Practical-O_

 _Transfiguration O.W.L Overall-O_

 _C.o.M.C O.W.L Written-O_

 _C.o.M.C O.W.L Practical-O+_

 _Potions O.W.L Written-O_

 _Potions O.W.L Practical-O_

 _Potions O.W.L Overall-O_

 _N.E.W.T Results:_

 _DADA N.E.W.T Written-O+_

 _DADA N.E.W.T Practical-O+_

 _DADA N.E.W.T Overall-O++_

 _Ancient Runes N.E.W.T Written-O+_

 _Ancient Runes N.E.W.T Practical-O+_

 _Ancient Runes N.E.W.T Overall-O++_

Harry grinned "Brilliant, now how do I attain a Mastery in Ancient Runes and DADA?" Matilda shook her head "Because of your scores, you just have to create a new spell for defence or improve a current one and for Runes, you need to create a Runic Segment, but you already did that, so I'll make that official after you do the DADA bit" Harry nodded and brought his Wand out.

He waved his Wand in a circular motion before casting "Expecto Draco Scriptor Gehénnam Patronum" a giant Phoenix flew out of his Wand and burst into a fiery tornado of light and fire, it slammed into one of the walls and melted it into slag before exploding. Matilda turned to Harry with wide eyes "Did you just say what I think you said?" Harry smirked "Dragon's Hellfire".

Matilda blinked "Why would you ever need that?" Harry raised an eyebrow "What is the spell originally for?" Matilda blinked "running Dementors off, how does that…Holy shit, did you just…?" Harry nodded, Matilda wrote something down and then walked out of the room, after 30 minutes she returned with a woman with a monocle and a man in a grey robe "Mr Potter, this is Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Alejandro Crocker, the Head of the Unspeakables".

Harry bowed "Lady Bones, Mr Crocker" Amelia smiled and bowed, and Alejandro nodded, Matilda smiled "They also are the ones who will give you your Mastery, both have viewed my memories of both of your achievements" Harry nodded and turned to them. Amelia smiled and handed him a certificate "Here you are Mr Potter, your Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts" Harry nodded and took the certificate "Thank you Madam Bones" Alejandro walked forward and held out another Certificate "Here you are Mr Potter, your Mastery in Ancient Runes" Harry nodded and took the certificate "Thank you Mr Crocker".

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, Tekky Here, not sure if that is how you obtain Masteries, the Wiki is rather vague about it along with the N.E. , you may have also noticed that it won't let me put it in properly, so O.=OWLS and N.E+NEWTS, Tek Out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial of Lord Potter

**AN: Hey everyone, I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson and all of the OC cards used in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Ministry of Magic-Outside the Court Room-3 Days Later)

Harry looked at both Dumbledore and Amelia who had both come to his defence, Charlotte was stood beside him as always "Right, if they say anything about me using Underaged magics, I whip out the fact that I am Lord Potter and that should make them back off, if they continue to push I ask for Veritaserum and then Lady Bones gives me it and then asks me both about the Dementors and then about the Graveyard" Dumbledore and Amelia both smiled and nodded.

A man walked out and turned to Harry "You are needed in the Courtroom Mr Potter" Harry nodded and thanked the man before turning to Charlotte "Are you with me?" she grinned, her Aquamarine eyes glittering "Always, come on Sensei, lets kick some figurative ass" Harry chuckled as the two entered the Courtroom.

(Ministry of Magic-Courtroom)

Harry looked at the chair and all of the enchantments on it and waved his hand, everyone in the courtroom watched in shocked silence as all of the enchantments and wards on the chair shattered, Harry then conjured a second one next to it and he and Charlotte sat down. Harry looked over the courtroom and scoffed "A full court for an apparent minor break in the Stature".

Harry shook his head and shot Fudge a look of disgust "it's like you are trying to sentence me to Azkaban instead of scolding me for apparently breaking the precious Stature of Secrecy" everyone stared at Minister Fudge who went red with embarrassment and anger, Amelia Bones stood beside Harry as did Albus Dumbledore, both looked rather amused.

Fudge false coughed "We are here about a break in the Stature of Secrecy done by 1 Harry Potter" Harry coughed bringing everyone's attention to him, he stared stoically at Fudge until he began to squirm "My name is Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell, and you will address me as such as is the law of the Wizengamot".

A sickly sweet giggle erupted from the woman in pink next to Fudge "Did you say Lord Potter, that isn't possible as you are underaged, you are just lying" Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow "Oh really, well if you remember the farce about me being entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you'd remember that because I was entered into it, I was declared a legal Adult by default, so".

Harry stood up "I Hadrian James Potter do swear on my Life and Magic that I am Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin, so mote be it" a giant flash of golden light flooded through the chamber from disapating revealing the smug, and still alive Harry Potter, he opened his hand "Lumos" a ball of light appeared in his hand "Nox" the light vanished.

Harry sat back down "Now as I am still alive and have my magic, I think that that clears up that I am the Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, so you do not have the political power to threaten me, whoever you are". The woman reddened and sneered at him "I am Madam Umbridge, Under-Secretary of the Minister of Magic, _Little Boy_ ".

for a second the room was filled with a suffocating aura only for it to shrink back into Harry, his eyes glowed with so much power that Umbridge move backwards in fear "You may be the _Under-Secretary_ , madam, but I am a Lord of four of the Most Powerful Houses in this country, can you say that you and your precious _Minister_ can handle all of that Political Power crushing down on you?" she sneered slightly but her body was shaking in fear "Is that a threat?".

Harry smirked at her and his aura solidified around him like a massive tornado "It's a promise" Charlotte placed her hand on Harry's arm causing his aura to recede, Harry grinned at her before standing and looking at the rest of the Wizengamot "Lords and Ladies, you have been brought here in an attempt to discredit me by our precious _Minister_ , if you want the truth, then have it, I'll take Veritaserum".

The members of the Wizengamot gasped and began muttering, Harry continued "Both about the death of Cedric Diggory and about a crime that Minister Fudge ignored two years ago" more muttering, Harry smirked "Let's put it to a vote, shall we?" all of the Wizengamot nodded and Fudge sighed "All votes for agreeing with _Lord_ Potter?" 87% of the Wizards and Witches lit the Wands up green "All against?" the rest lit their Wands up red "Motion passed".

Harry grinned and sat down, Amelia walked to one of the Aurors who gave her the Veritaserum, she walked back and placed three drops of it on Harry tongue, his eyes went blank, she nodded "What is your name?" "Hadrian James Potter" "Who were your parents?" "James Charlus Potter and Lily Maria Potter nee Evens" Amelia nodded "What happened in Surrey on the day you were charged?".

"I was sitting with Charlotte when my cousin Dudley and his gang came to harass us, I threatened him about the drugs I found when I was cleaning his room, the group was backing off when the clouds started swirling, I Charlotte and Dudley started to make for home when the air started to freeze up, I knew instantly what it was because of my third year in Hogwarts, I told the two to go behind me as the Dementors appeared on the street".

"I activated my necklace which is a Mystic Artefact from the Mystic Arts, an ancient practice which I have mastered, and I told them if they tried to fight me they would lose. I activated my aura like I did here and told them that they could not match the Sorcerer Supreme, one of them asked me to send them back to Azkaban as it was a long trip and I opened a portal, like so".

Harry waved his hand causing one of his Golden Portals causing everyone but Charlotte to gasp, Fawkes flew out of the portal, indicating that it was the Headmaster's Office on the other side, and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry then closed the portal and continued "They flew through and about an hour and 10 minutes later the letter saying that I used the Patronus Charm came through the Window".

Everyone was muttering but Amelia cracked on "What happened on the night that Cedric Diggory Died?" tears sprang from Harry's eyes, but his tone stayed emotionless "I was stood with Cedric and I told him to take the cup, he wouldn't and told me that we should both take it as it was a Hogwarts victory, we grabbed the cup which turned out to be a portkey, we arrived in a Graveyard, I don't know exactly where".

"Cedric asked me where we were, and I turned to the gravestone next to me, it said Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I knew we should leave, I told him to get to the cup but then my scar started acting up, shooting pain through my head as it always does in the presence of Voldemort" Gasps were heard "I couldn't concentrate, and Cedric was asking me what was wrong, we heard a hissing voice appear from the shadows, it said 'Wormtail, kill the spare'".

More tears poured from his eyes as gasps were heard again "a killing curse shot out of the shadows and hit Cedric, he fell dead, I was hit by a Stunning Spell causing me to fall unconscious. When I woke I saw Wormtail looming over a giant cauldron, he placed a bone in it and the weird baby disfigured version of Voldemort into the Cauldron and cut his own hand off, that landed in there, he then took my blood from my arm and threw it into the cauldron and Voldemort was reborn as a tall noseless, snake-like man".

"He summoned his followers and started naming them as he removed their masks, Avery, Goyle, Crabb, Macnair and Malfoy, all were kneeling before him" Aurors quickly stunned and arrested the named members, Fudge paled "He then turned to me and explained that my Mother's love created a shield around me, so he couldn't kill me that day, he released me and forced me to Duel him, during the Duel the two cores of our Wands, feathers from Fawkes here, created something called Priori Incantatem".

"It cause the ghosts of several people that Tom killed to appear as shades, my parents were two of them, Cedric's shade asked me to take his body back with me and they held him long enough for me to grab the cup and portkey back". Amelia nodded "Why did you call him Tom? And why did you worry as soon as you saw that name on the gravestone?" Harry waved his hand and created flames which spelled out _I am Lord Voldemort_ , he then waved his hand and the letters rearranged _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

Everyone stood stock still "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jnr. It was his Father's grave that we had landed in front of, he was the son of a pureblood witch and a Mundane Lord, the pureblood supremists follow a half-blood lord" Amelia nodded "What was the crime that Minister Fudge ignored two years ago?" Fudge was about to interrupt but Harry spoke first "He ignored the fact that my Godfather was innocent and still tried to administer the Dememtor's Kiss".

Everyone was silent for a moment and Fudge began to sweat, Amelia's eyes flashed with fury "Who is your Godfather?" "Sirius Black" everyone started to mutter "Explain how he is innocent" Harry nodded, his eyes still blank "It was at the end of my third year, we had just been to Hagrid's hut for some tea and were heading back up to the castle when Ron's rat bit his finger, he went running after it and we followed. After he grabbed it he turned around we shouted to him because he was near the Whomping Willow, he shouted back and pointed behind us".

"I and Hermione turned around and saw what looked like a Grim, it was a large black dog, it was growling, and it ran towards us, it jumped over us and ran at Ron, it grabbed him by the leg and dragged him through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. I and Hermione managed to get past the Willow and follow through the tunnel, we found ourselves in the Shrieking Shack".

He opened a portal a grabbed a cup of Water, drank it, then placed it back through and closed the portal again, most of the adults looked amused "We ran upstairs with our Wands in hand and found Ron leaning up against a chair, he pointed behind us and told us that the Grim was an Animagus, we turned around and the door closed revealing Sirius Black, I pointed my Wand at him, but Professor Lupin came into the room and disarmed Sirius".

"He then hugged him, Hermione accused him of helping Sirius and told us that Lupin was a Werewolf, they were then about to explain everything when Snape walked into the room and disarmed Lupin, he was gloating about catching Sirius and Lupin together and getting us expelled, so pretty much the usual crap, so I stunned him, and he went flying through one of the walls, Sirius and Lupin then explained that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and that their other friend Peter Pettigrew was".

"apparently my father, Sirius and Peter had become Animagus to help Lupin through his shifts but never signed the forms for the Ministry, kind of like a secret back-up plan, so Lupin cast the Animagus revealing spell causing Ron's rat to transform into Peter Pettigrew. I told them he couldn't kill him as they needed him for evidence, we get outside, and it was the night of the Full Moon, in his haste to catch Peter, Lupin had forgotten to take his potion, Sirius defended us from Lupin in his wolf form before stumbling off".

"I ran after him and found him unconscious at the lakeside, I went to try and get him but we were attacked by Dementors, I held them off as long as I could but I just wasn't strong enough, then a massive Patronus erupted from the other side of the lake, I couldn't see who it was as I fell unconscious, when I woke up I tried to explain everything to Minister Fudge but he denied everything and wouldn't let us have any Veritaserum, because of the scandal it would make, he said that we were confounded".

Amelia turned to Fudge and most of the Wizengamot was glaring at him, Augusta Longbottom stood "I call for a Vote of no Confidence against Minister Cornelius Fudge for obstruction of Justice" everyone in the chamber lit their Wands up green and Fudge fainted, Umbridge and Fudge were arrested and moved from the chamber. Albus coughed bringing the attention to him "I say we vote for a new Minister, I vote for Amelia Bones" Harry nodded, after being give then antidote to the Veritaserum.

72% of the Wizengamot agreed and Albus nodded "Then it is decided, Amelia Bones is the new Minister of Magic" Harry grinned at her shocked expression "Congratulations, I'll need to talk with you privately at some point before I head off to Hogwarts" she nodded "My first act as Minister will be to call off the Kiss-on-Sight order on Sirius Black and to arrange an actual trial for him, that will be all for today" everyone nodded and Harry turned to Albus "Albus, I will need the application form" Albus nodded "You shall have it, _Professor Potter_ ".

Everyone stared at Harry who sighed "Yes, yes, I will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year" Amelia blinked "So that is why you did you OWLs, NEWTs and got your masteries in DADA and Ancient Runes?" Harry nodded, and everyone gaped at him. He held out his hand for Charlotte who took it, he pulled her up and turned to the Wizards and Witches "It was a pleasure to meet you all" and with that, he, Albus and Charlotte left the chamber and the Ministry of Magic.


	11. Chapter 11:Duels on the Hogwarts Express

(The Hogwarts Express-A Few Days Later)

Harry and Charlotte were sat in one of the cabins, Harry looked at her "I think now would be a good time to destroy the Peverell Ring Horcrux" she nodded and placed Protective Charms on everything and black out the window and the door, Harry opened up a portal and summoned the Ring through, he activated the Eye of Agamotto and touched the Ring Voldemort's face appeared once again "Potter" it snarled, Harry rolled his eyes "yea, yea, I'm gonna die, and my Name is Hadrian James Potter, Sorcerer Supreme" and with that the Eye of Agamotto absorbed the magic of the soul shard, causing it to die.

Harry rubbed his head and placed the ring on his finger, it merged with his other rings and he heard a voice in his head _'Son of the youngest brother, you have found and gained ownership of two out of three of the Deathly Hallows, after acquiring the third, make yourself your staff and they shall merge with it, you shall be the first and the last owner of all three'_ Harry sighed and lowed the protections, he stood and turned to Charlotte "I need to do my rounds as a teacher" she nodded and stood.

As they walked out of the cabin Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville walked over to them "Hey you two" Charlotte nodded, and Harry grinned "Hey guys, I need to do rounds, we'll be back soon" Hermione blinked "Why do you?" Harry smirked "Because I am the new DADA teacher" he left quickly with Charlotte right behind him, the others were just stood there in shock.

(Hogwarts Express-Another Cabin-5 Minutes Later)

Harry opened the door to see several Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy and Tekuya Vermilion, Pansy sneered at him "What are you doing here Potter?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her "I came to thank Vermilion" Tekuya looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow, Harry pulled out his Vermilion Tech Phone "Thanks for building these mate, they're did useful and they work in magic areas" Tekuya smirked and nodded, Harry then left the cabin.

(Hogwarts Express-First Cabin-15 Minutes Later)

Harry walked into the original cabin to see Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Justin Finch-Fletchly sat talking "Hey everyone" they all turned "Hi Harry, hello Charlotte" Harry and Charlotte sat down, and everyone pulled out Duel Disks and were about to Duel when someone knocked on the door. Harry opened the door to see Draco and Tekuya stood outside, Draco spoke up "Harry, I want to apologise, I haven't been very kind to you or your friends over the years".

Harry grinned "Hey don't worry about it Draco, we haven't been much better, shake on it?" Harry held out his hand, this was his test for Draco as this is a Mundane gesture, Draco grinned at Harry and grabbed his hand and shook it "Thanks for giving me another chance" Harry nodded and turned to the others. "Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy and Tekuya Vermilion, they will be joining us for the rest of the trip, now let's get to Dueling" several people cheered as Tekuya and Draco sat down.

Tekuya sat down next to Neville whilst Draco sat down next to Hermione who looked pleasantly surprised, Neville turned to Tekuya "So you were the one who made phones work in the magical world, how does that work?" Tekuya looked at Neville for a moment before a very familiar grin appeared on his face "I wrote an algorithm using Runes and Arithmancy and went out into the Mundane world for a couple of months to learn Technomancy, it's a Japanese magic".

Neville nodded and turned to the others, Draco turned to Tekuya and activated his Duel Disk "Duel me" Tekuya raised an eyebrow "Again?" Draco nodded and Tekuya sighed "Sure" he activated his Duel Disk "LET'S DUEL".

(Warning: Yu-Gi-Oh Ahead, skip if you don't want to read it)

 **(Draco: 8000, Tekuya: 8000)**

Draco drew his five cards first "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Palace of the Legendary Dragons**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**The Fang of Critias**_ , 1 _**The Claw of Hermos**_ , 1 _**The Eye of Timaeus**_ , 1 _**The Spines of Catastrophe**_ or 1 _**Legendary Dragons**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add the Continuous Spell _**Legendary Dragon's Unite**_ , which I will now activate, now once per turn I can reveal 1 _**The Claw of Hermos**_ , 1 _**The Eye of Timaeus**_ , 1 _**The Fang of Critias**_ or 1 _**The Spines of Catastrophe**_ , then I can add 1 Monster or Monster-Type that is listed on the revealed card".

"So I'll reveal _**The Eye of Timaeus**_ " _**The Eye of Timaeus**_ was revealed "Then I'll add 1 Dragon-Type Monster form my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Child of Critias (Level 4, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ " _**Child of Critias**_ was added from Draco's Deck to his Hand. "Next I'll Normal Summon this Monster" _**Child of Critias**_ was Normal Summoned "And when he is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 _**The Fang of Critias**_ from my Deck, GY or Banished Zone to my Hand, so I'll take it from the Deck".

 _ **The Fang of Critias**_ was added from Draco's Deck to his Hand "Next I activate my Monsters second effect, once per turn, I can discard 1 card, then I can add 1 _**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**_ , 1 _**Ring of Destruction**_ , 1 _**Mirror Force**_ , 1 _**Crush Card Virus**_ or 1 _**Tyrant Wing**_ from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Mirror Force**_ " _**Mirror Force**_ was added from Draco's Deck to his hand. "Next I will pay 700 Life points"

 **(Draco: 7300, Tekuya: 8000)**

"Then I can Fusion Summon Materials from my hand whilst using any of the four Legendary Dragons cards, so I activate _**The Fang of Critias**_ fusing it with my _**Mirror Force**_ in my Hand, allowing me to Fusion Summon _**Mirror Force Dragon (Fusion, Level 8, Dragon-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:1200)**_ and with that I end my turn".

Tekuya nodded and drew his card "First I activate the Field Spell _**Venom Pit**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Venom**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Venom Viper (Tuner, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ " _**Venom Viper**_ was added from Tekuya's Deck to his hand "Next I will activate the Continuous Spell card _**Venom Nest**_ and when this card is activated, I can add another _**Venom**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Venom Krait (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 6, Level 2, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:800, DEF:500)**_ "

 _ **Venom Krait**_ was added from Tek's Deck to his hand "I will then set _**Venom Krait**_ in my Pendulum Zone, now I Normal Summon _**Venom Viper**_ , this allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Venom**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I'll Special Summon _**Venom Mamba (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1300)**_ " _**Venom Mamba**_ was Special Summoned from Tek's Hand to his field "Now I Tune my Level 4 _**Venom Mamba**_ with my Level 4 _**Venom Viper**_ ".

Tekuya placed his hands together and began to Chant "Reptile of the Earth and Sky, descend upon your foes and kill them all with your toxic fangs, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Venom Peruvian Vipertooth (Synchro, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ " _**Venom Peruvian Vipertooth**_ was Synchro Summoned to Tekuya's Field "Now when my _**Venom Mamba**_ is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can target 1 card on your Field, so your Field Spell, you cannot remove that card from the Field and it now has three Venom Counters on it, then because my _**Venom Viper**_ was sent to the Graveyard from the Field, I can target 1 other Reptile-Type Monster in my Graveyard that is Level 5 or lower, and Special Summon it".

 _ **Venom Mamba**_ was Special Summoned to Tekuya's Field "An then I can place 2 Venom Counters on a face-up card on your Field, so your Field Spell. And when this Synchro Monster is Summoned, I can add another _**Venom**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Venom Fusion**_ " _**Venom Fusion**_ was added from Tekuya's Deck to his hand.

"My Monster gains 100 ATK for each Venom Counter on the Field, and each time a _**Venom**_ Monster is Summoned, a Venom Counter was placed on my Continuous Spell, and each time a _**Venom**_ card effect was resolved, a Venom Counter was placed on my Field Spell, so 5 on your Field Spell, 4 on my Continuous Spell and 6 on my Field Spell, that is a grand total of 15 Counters so 1500 additional ATK points _**(Vipertooth-ATK:4500)**_ now my Monster will attack your _**Mirror Force Dragon**_ ".

Draco grinned "When my Monster is targeted by a card effect or as a Battle target, all cards you control are destroyed" all cards except _**Venom Peruvian Vipertooth**_ that Tekuya controlled were destroyed and Tekuya smirked "Aye, but I already knew that, and because _**Venom Mamba**_ was sent to the Graveyard again, I can target your Field Spell again and place another 3 Venom Counters on it, and my Monster cannot be destroyed by Card Effects, destroy it with Deadly Venom Crush".

Draco watched with horror as his Dragon was bitten down on by the red dragon, his dragon wailed with pain before shattering, taking 200 Life points with it.

 **(Draco: 7100, Tekuya: 8000)**

Tekuya smirked "Now I activate my Dragon's effect, I can send up to 5 Reptile-Type Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard" _**Venom Mamba**_ , _**Venom Krait**_ and _**Venom Hatchling (Tuner, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 0, Level 1, Dark Attribute, Reptile-Type, ATK:400, DEF:100)**_ were sent from Tekuya's Deck to his Graveyard "Then I can place the same number of Venom Counters on one card on the Field, so your Field Spell, I lay 1 card face-down and end my turn".

Draco nodded and drew a card "I activate the effect of my Continuous Spell, I reveal _**The Eye of Timaeus**_ , and I choose to bring 1 Dragon-Type from my Deck to my Hand, I'll add _**Child of Catastrophe (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1700)**_ " _**Child of Catastrophe**_ was added from Draco's Deck to his Hand. Tekuya nodded "I'm just gonna stop you right there, I activate my Trap card, _**Venom Burn**_ " Draco groaned "It removes all Venom Counters from 1 card on the Field, then you take damage equal to the number of Counters removed x700 and that is 11, so 7700 Life points".

 **(Draco: 0, Tekuya: 8000)**

Tek smirked as the holo systems shut down "Seems I win again, I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill" everyone but Luna froze at the song, Luna just continued to hum it, Tek smiled at her "Hello Carol" she smiled back "Hello Tony" his grin got wider and he looked at the others "Okay Avengers, time to work for a living" that seemed to knock everyone out of their funk. Harry stood "Okay roll call, I'm Steven Strange" Tekuya stood "I'm Tony Stark" Draco stood with an eye roll "I'm Steven Rogers".

Hermione stood "I'm Wanda Maximoff" Justin stood "I'm Pietro Maximoff" Ron stood "I'm Clint Barton" Fred stood "I'm am Loki of Asgard" George stood "I'm am Thor of Asgard" Luna stood "I'm Carol Danvers" Ginny stood "I'm Natasha Romanoff" Neville stood "I'm Bruce Banner" Charlotte stood "I am Charlotte Anderson, Apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme" they all sat down.

Harry looked around the cabin "So who is Dueling next?" Neville raised his hand "I'll go next" Harry nodded and pulled out his Duel Disk "LET'S DUEL".

 **(Hadrian: 8000, Neville: 8000)**

Harry drew his cards "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**Hogwarts-The Marauders Den**_ , and when this card is activated, I can add 1 _**Hogwarts**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Hogwarts-The Marauders Run Wild**_ " _**Hogwarts-The Marauders Run Wild**_ was added from Harry's Deck to his hand "Now I activate the effect of my Field Spell, this allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Hogwarts**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I'll Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor (Level 6, Fire Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ , I lay 1 card face down and end my turn".

Neville nodded and drew his card "I will start by activating the Field Spell _**Veg Army-**_ _**Field of Mutation**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Veg Army**_ card or 1 Plant-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Veg Army-Leek Messenger (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1400, DEF:1200)**_ " _**Veg Army-Leek Messenger**_ was added from Neville's Deck to his hand "Now I Normal Summon _**Veg Army-Leek Messenger**_ and when he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Veg Army**_ Monster from my Hand, so I'll Special Summon _**Veg Army-Sinister Pumpkin (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1300)**_ , now I use my two Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Slave of the Tyrant King, Chomper of his enemies, defend the fields of Mutation from opposition, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**Veg Army-**_ _**Slave Salad Chomper (XYZ, Rank 4, Plant-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ ".

 _ **Veg Army-**_ _**Slave Salad Chomper**_ was XYZ Summoned to Neville's Field "And when this Monster is Summoned, I can Banish the top 4 cards of my Deck" _**Veg Army-Leek Messenger**_ , _**Veg Army-Evil Tomato (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1100)**_ , _**Veg Army-Devil Commander Jalapeno (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:2100, DEF:300)**_ and _**Veg Army-Carrot Soldier (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Plant-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1200)**_ were sent from the top of Neville's Deck to the Banished Zone.

"Now I will detach 1 XYZ Material from my Monster, this allows my Monster to attack twice this Battle Phase and thanks to my Field Spell, my Monster gains 1000 ATK when Battling a non-Plant-Type Monster, now attack hid little Wizard with Salad Chomp" _**(Chomper-ATK:3500, Remus-ATK:2900, DEF:2500)**_ the giant melon monster bit down on Remus causing him to Shatter.

 **(Hadrian: 7400, Neville: 8000)**

"And when my Monster destroys yours, you take half of you Monsters ATK as Damage".

 **(Hadrian: 5950, Neville: 8000)**

"Now my Monster will attack you again, thanks to its XYZ Effect, attack him directly".

 **(Hadrian: 3450, Neville: 8000)**

"And with that I will end my turn, go ahead Harry". Harry sighed "You have one hardcore deck, you know that?, I draw" Harry drew his card "I activate the effect of my Field Spell, allowing me to Special Summon back my _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ from my Graveyard" _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ was Special Summoned from Harry's Graveyard to his Field "now I activate the Spell card _**Hogwarts-The Marauders Run Wild**_ , because I control one of either _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor**_ or _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ , I can pay half my Life points".

 **(Hadrian: 1725, Neville: 8000)**

"Then I can Special Summon the three Monsters I don't have that are listed up above from my Hand, Deck or GY, so I Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor**_ and _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ from my Deck" _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor**_ and _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ were Special Summoned from Harry's Deck to his Field "I then activate the Spell card _**Hogwarts-The Marauders Transform**_ ".

"By paying half my Life points"

 **(Hadrian: 862, Neville: 8000)**

"and by Banishing _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor**_ and/or _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ from my Field, I can Special Summon _**Marauder**_ Monsters that list those Monsters from my Hand, Deck, GY or Banished Zone, so I'll Banish my 4 Monsters" _**Hogwarts-Remus, Wolf of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-Sirius, Grim of Gryffindor**_ , _**Hogwarts-James, Chaser of Gryffindor**_ and _**Hogwarts-Lily, Mother of Gryffindor**_ were Banished from Harry's Field.

"Now I Special Summon _**Hogwarts-Mooney, Wolf of the Marauders (Level 8, Fire Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2600)**_ , _**Hogwarts-Padfoot, Grim of the Marauders (Level 8, Fire Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2900, DEF:2500)**_ , _**Hogwarts-Prongs, Stag of the Marauders (Level 8, Fire Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3100, DEF:2700)**_ and _**Hogwarts-Tigress, Tiger of the Marauders (Level 8, Fire Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2800)**_ from my Deck".

 _ **Hogwarts-Mooney, Wolf of the Marauders**_ , _**Hogwarts-Padfoot**_ , _ **Grim of the Marauders, Hogwarts-Prongs, Stag of the Marauders**_ and _**Hogwarts-Tigress, Tiger of the Marauders**_ were Special Summoned from Harry's Deck to his Field "Now when each of these Monsters are Summoned, they each have an effect, when _**Hogwarts-Mooney, Wolf of the Marauders**_ is Summoned, you take 400 Points of Damage for each card in your Hand and I count 4, so you take 1600 Points of Damage".

 **(Hadrian: 862, Neville: 6600)**

"Next, When _**Hogwarts-Padfoot, Grim of the Marauders**_ is Summoned, I can shuffle all Banished _**Hogwarts**_ Monsters from my Banished Zone into my Deck, then I gain 600 Life points for each card shuffled with a different name, that is 4 so I gain 2400 Life Points".

 **(Hadrian: 3262, Neville: 6600)**

"next, When _**Hogwarts-Prongs, Stag of the Marauders**_ is Summoned, I can destroy all Spells and Traps you control" _**Veg Army-Field of Mutation**_ was destroyed. "And finally, when _**Hogwarts-Tigress, Tiger of the Marauders**_ , is Summoned, I can destroy all face-up Monsters you control" _**Veg Army-**_ _**Slave Salad Chomper**_ was destroyed.

Neville spoke "When you destroy my _**Veg Army-Slave Salad Chomper**_ , I can add 1 _**Veg Army**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Veg Army-Deadly Salad Bowl**_ " _**Veg Army-Deadly Salad Bowl**_ was added from Neville's Deck to his Hand. Harry shook his head "It doesn't matter now, I win, my four _**Marauder**_ Monsters attack you directly, they have a total ATK stat of 11,200, this Duel is over, attack".

 **(Hadrian: 3262, Neville: 0)**

Harry and Neville deactivated their Duel Disks and grinned "Damn that was fun" "Yeah, I thought I had you there for a moment and then you just turned the whole Duel around" Harry nodded "It is a small talent I have, I do best when the odds are against me" Hermione and Ron snorted "Isn't that the understatement of a bloody life time" "Language Ron". The others snickered, and Harry rolled his eyes "So anyone else? We have time for one more Duel" Ginny and Luna Grinned and activated their Duel Disks "LET'S DUEL".

 **(Luna: 8000, Ginerva: 8000)**

Luna drew her cards "I'll go first, I activate the Field Spell _**A.o.T-Shiganshina District**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**A.o.T**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, I will add _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1400)**_ " _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ was added from Luna's Deck to her hand "I will now activate the Continuous Spell _**A.o.T-Wings of Freedom**_ , and when this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**A.o.T-Veena Civiliana (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1500)**_ ".

 _ **A.o.T-Veena Civiliana**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Deck to her Field "Next I Normal Summon _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ , and when he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1500)**_ or 1 _**A.o.T-Armin Arlert (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1500)**_ , so I choose to Special Summon _**A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman**_ " _**A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Deck to her Field "Now I activate _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ 's effect, I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard".

 _ **A.o.T-Nanaba (Tuner, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1700)**_ was sent from the top of Luna's Deck to the Graveyard "And now I can draw 1 card" Luna draws 1 card. "Next I activate the effect of my _**A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman**_ , by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**A.o.T-The Grisha Key**_ was sent to the Graveyard "Oh well it wasn't a Monster, I think I will activate my _**A.o.T-Veena Civiliana**_ 's effect, by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard".

 _ **A.o.T-Reiner Braun (Tuner, Level 4, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1600)**_ was sent from the top of Luna's Deck to the Graveyard "And because it was a Monster, my Monsters Level becomes 2, until the End Phase, now I Tune my Level 4 _**A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman**_ with my Level 4 _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ " Luna clapped her hands together and began to chant "Born of Beasts, Brother of the Berserker, Transform and ravage these lands, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**A.o.T-Beast Titan (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:2200)**_ ".

 _ **A.o.T-Beast Titan**_ was Synchro Summoned to Luna's Field "Now I Tune my Level 8 _**A.o.T-Beast Titan**_ with my Level 2 _**A.o.T-Veena Civiliana**_ " she clapped her hands together again and began to chant "Trickster of the shifters, Female Look-a-like of the Berserker, Transform to destroy Humanity, I Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**A.o.T-Trickster Titan (Synchro, Level 10, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:3500)**_ ".

 _ **A.o.T-Trickster Titan**_ was Synchro Summoned to Luna's Field "Now I activate the effect of _**A.o.T-The Grisha Key**_ from my Graveyard, by Banishing it, an _**A.o.T**_ Tuner Monster and an _**A.o.T**_ non-Tuner Monster, I can Synchro Summon 1 _**A.o.T**_ Synchro Monster that could have been Synchro Summoned by those Monsters, so I Banish my _**A.o.T-The Grisha Key**_ , my _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ and my _**A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman**_ ".

 _ **A.o.T-Mikasa Ackerman**_ , _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ and _**A.o.T-The Grisha Key**_ were Banished "To Synchro Summon" she clapped her hands together and began to chant "Brother of the Beast, Destroyer of Titans, Wielder of the Coordinator Power, Transform to defend your comrades, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**A.o.T-Berserker Titan (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2500)**_ ".

 _ **A.o.T-Berserker Titan**_ was Synchro Summoned to Luna's Field "And when he is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**A.o.T-Ymir Fritz (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1700, DEF:1200)**_ " _**A.o.T-Ymir Fritz**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Deck to her Field "And when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 _**A.o.T-Krista Lenz (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1500)**_ from my Hand, Deck or GY, so I'll Special Summon her from my Deck".

 _ **A.o.T-Krista Lenz**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Deck "Now I will use my two Level 4 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Fastest of the Shifters, with Jaws that can break through anything, false Goddess who was pushed form her own wall, transform and destroy all that would harm your Princess, I XYZ Summon, Rank 4, _**A.o.T-Speed Titan (XYZ, Rank 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ ".

 _ **A.o.T-Speed Titan**_ was XYZ Summoned to Luna's Field "And when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Hand or GY, so I'll re-Special Summon _**A.o.T-Veena Civiliana**_ in defence mode" _**A.o.T-Veena Civiliana**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Graveyard to her Field in defence mode "Next I will lay 2 cards face-down, your move Ginny".

Ginny sighed "You, Harry and Tekuya are a lot alike, you don't hold back when you want to do something, I draw" she drew her card "First I activate the Field Spell _**Jurassic Park**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**Jurassic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Jurassic-Compsognathus (Tuner, Level 1, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:300, DEF:200)**_ ". _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ was added from Ginny's Deck to her hand.

"Now I Normal Summon _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1900)**_ " _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ was Normal Summoned to Ginny's Field "and when this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon the _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ from my Hand" _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ was Special Summoned from Ginny's Hand to her Field.

"Now I activate the effect of my _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ , by sending the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Jurassic-Baby Raptor (Level 1, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:500, DEF:300)**_ , _**Jurassic-Ankylosaurus (Ritual, Level 7, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2800)**_ and _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus (Level 5, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:2200)**_ were sent from the top of Ginny's Deck to the Graveyard.

"Now I have three effects to activate, first my _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ , lets me add 1 _**Jurassic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand because it was sent to the Graveyard, so I'll add _**Jurassic-DNA Sequencing**_ " _**Jurassic-DNA Sequencing**_ was added from Ginny's Deck to her hand "Next my _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ , allows me to draw 1 card and finally my _**Jurassic-Baby Raptor**_ , makes me send 2 more cards from the top of my Deck to my Graveyard".

 _ **Jurassic-Raptor's Claw**_ and _**Jurassic World Theme Park**_ were sent from the top of Ginny's Deck to the Graveyard "Now since no Monsters were sent, I can't activate the second part of _**Jurassic-Baby Raptor**_ 's effect but I do get an effect from the Field Spell I sent with that effect, so I can now Special Summon 2 level 5 or more Dinosaur-Type Monsters from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon my _**Jurassic-Baby Raptor**_ from my Graveyard and a _**Jurassic-Pterodactyl (Tuner, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:1000)**_ from my Deck".

 _ **Jurassic-Baby Raptor**_ was Special Summoned from Ginny's Graveyard to her Field and _**Jurassic-Pterodactyl**_ was Special Summoned from Ginny's Deck to her Field "Now I Tune my Level 4 _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ with my Level 1 _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ " She clasped her hands together and began to chant "Lizard of the Tri Horns, move with the pack and defend your young from the Carnivores, I Synchro Summon, Level 5, _**Jurassic-Triceratops (Synchro, Level 5, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2300)**_ ".

 _ **Jurassic-Triceratops**_ was Synchro Summoned to Ginny's Field "And when this Monster is Summoned, I can draw 1 card" Ginny draws a card "Now, I Tune my Level 1 _**Jurassic-Baby Raptor**_ with my Level 3 _**Jurassic-Pterodactyl**_ " she clasped her hands together and began to chant "Family to the Stegosaurus, Spines on death on the back, plated armour, smash all who would threaten you, I Synchro Summon, Level 4, _**Jurassic-Gigantspinosaurus (Tuner, Synchro, Level 4, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1400)**_ ".

 _ **Jurassic-Gigantspinosaurus**_ was Synchro Summoned to Ginny's Field "and when this Monster is Synchro Summoned, I can declare a Level between 1 and 3 and this Monster becomes that Level, so I declare Level 3, now I Tune my Level 5 _**Jurassic-Triceratops**_ with my Level 3 _**Jurassic-Gigantspinosaurus**_ " she clasped her hands together and began to chant "Hunter of Herbivores, Ripper of meat, rush through the jungles and slaughter all who oppose you, I Synchro Summon, Level 8, _**Jurassic-Allosaurus (Synchro, Level 8, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ ".

 _ **Jurassic-Allosaurus**_ was Synchro Summoned to Ginny's Field "And when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Hand, Deck, GY or Banished Zone whose ATK is less than this cards ATK, so I'll Special Summon _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ from my Graveyard". _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ was Special Summoned from Ginny's Graveyard to her Field.

"And when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Dinosaur-Type Tuner Monster from my Hand, Deck, GY or Banished Zone, so I'll Special Summon the _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ from my Graveyard" _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ was Special Summoned from Ginny's Graveyard to her Field "Now I Tune my Level 5 _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ with my Level 1 _**Jurassic-Compsognathus**_ , Leader of the herd, tallest of the Dinosaurs, swing your long neck and send your enemies flying, I Synchro Summon, Level 6, _**Jurassic-Brachiosaurus (Synchro, Level 6, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2000)**_ ".

 _ **Jurassic-Brachiosaurus**_ was Synchro Summoned to Ginny's Field "And when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Hand, Deck, GY or Banished Zone whose Level is less than this Monsters Level, so I will Special Summon my _**Jurassic-Gigantspinosaurus**_ from my Graveyard" _**Jurassic-Gigantspinosaurus**_ was Special Summoned to Ginny's Field.

"I Tune my Level 6 _**Jurassic-Brachiosaurus**_ with my Level 4 _**Jurassic-Gigantspinosaurus**_ , King of the Jungles, the Tyrant Lizard, Destroyer of Herds, race across the Fields and tear apart those who would threaten your territory, I Synchro Summon, Level 10, _**Jurassic-T-Rex, Ruler of the Jungles (Synchro, Level 10, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:3500, DEF:2800)**_ " _**Jurassic-T-Rex, Ruler of the Jungles**_ was Synchro Summoned to Ginny's Field.

"When this Monster is Summoned, I can add 1 _**Jurassic**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Jurassic-Pack Hunters**_ " _**Jurassic-Pack Hunters**_ was added from Ginny's Deck to her hand "Now I will activate the effect of my _**Jurassic-T-Rex, Ruler of the Jungles**_ , by sending the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Jurassic-Baby Raptor**_ , _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ and _**Jurassic Park**_ were sent to the Graveyard.

"Then I have two effects, the first is from _**Jurassic Park**_ , because it was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw 1 card, the reveal it" Ginny revealed _**Jurassic-Pterodactyl**_ "And because it was a Monster, I can Special Summon it to my Field" _**Jurassic-Pterodactyl**_ was Special Summoned to Ginny's Field. "now, when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Graveyard, I'll Special Summon _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ ".

 _ **Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ was Special Summoned to Ginny's Field "Now for the second effect that was going off, thanks to my _**Jurassic-T-Rex, Ruler of the Jungles**_ , for every Monster sent to the Graveyard by its effect, I can destroy 1 card on your Field, so I'll destroy your Field Spell and the face-down closest to your Deck" _**A.o.T-Shiganshina District**_ and _**A.o.T-Titan Attack**_ were destroyed.

Luna grinned "Thanks, when you destroyed my Field Spell, I was able to activate its effect, I can now Special Summon up to 2 _**A.o.T**_ Monsters from my Deck, so I'll Special Summon _**A.o.T-Armin Arlert**_ and _**A.o.T-Reiner Braun**_ from my Deck in defence mode" _**A.o.T-Armin Arlert**_ and _**A.o.T-Reiner Braun**_ were Special Summoned from Luna's Deck to her Field in defence mode.

Ginny rolled her eyes "I destroy, and you still get a plus, that's slightly tedious, either way, I Tune my Level 4 _**Jurassic-Baby Stegosaurus**_ with my Level 3 _**Jurassic-Pterodactyl**_ , Ancient Predator of the Seas, Feast upon the flesh of those who near the surface of your territory, I Synchro Summon, Level 7, _**Jurassic-Mosasaur (Synchro, Level 7, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ " _**Jurassic-Mosasaur**_ was Special Summoned to Ginny's Field.

"I will now activate my new Synchro's effect, I'll send the top three cards of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Jurassic-Baby T-Rex (Tuner, Level 2, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:800, DEF:500)**_ , _**Jurassic-Ankylosaurus**_ and _**Jurassic-Dilophosaurus (Level 2, Earth Attribute, Dinosaur-Type, ATK:700, DEF:300)**_ were sent from the top of Ginny's Deck to the Graveyard.

"And now my _**Jurassic-Mosasaur**_ can attack up to the number of Monsters sent by this effect, so my Monster can attack three times, next I'll activate the effect of my _**Jurassic-Allosaurus**_ , I'll send another 3 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard" _**Jurassic-Raptor's Claw**_ , _**Jurassic-DNA Sequencing**_ and _**Jurassic-Elemental Tablet**_ were sent from Ginny's Deck to the Graveyard.

"And now my Monster gains 100 ATK for each card in both players Graveyards and Banished Zones and that is 25 cards currently, so 2500 additional ATK, and all of my Monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF thanks to my Field Spell" _**(Allosaurus-ATK:5900, DEF: 2900, T-Rex-ATK:3900, DEF:3200, Mosasaur-ATK:2900, DEF:2400)**_ , so now my _**Jurassic-Allosaurus**_ will attack you're _**A.o.T-Trickster Titan**_ with Rushing Jaws" the large black Dinosaur rushed at the Giant woman and jumped, it grabbed her head in its jaws and bit down crushing her head, she shattered.

 **(Luna: 6000, Ginny: 8000)**

Ginny smiled "Next my _**Jurassic-T-Rex**_ will attack you're _ **A.o.T-Berserker Titan**_ with Overpowering Crunch" Luna smiled "So because your Monster cannot be destroyed by Card Effects, you attack the Monster that would have destroyed it by card effects, clever girl" Ginny grinned as her T-Rex roared at the Giant version of Eren who roared back, the T-Rex then rushed the Titan, knocking it on its backside and tore out the back of his neck, shattering him.

 **(Luna: 5700, Ginny: 8000)**

Ginny grinned again "Now my _**Jurassic-Mosasaur**_ will attack you're _**A.o.T-Speed Titan**_ with Crushing Jaws" a pool appeared next to Ymir's Titan form and the Mosasaur's head shot up and grabbed the Titan, dragging her down into the depths, a shattering was heard.

 **(Luna: 5300, Ginny: 8000)**

"And my _**Jurassic-Mosasaur**_ will attack your _**A.o.T-Veena Civiliana**_ , and my Monster inflicts Piercing Damage" a Pool appeared next to the girl who looked both frightened and resigned, the head popped up out of it and eat her whole before disappearing under the water.

 **(Luna: 4900, Ginny: 8000)**

"And my _**Jurassic-Mosasaur**_ will attack your _**A.o.T-Armin Arlert**_ " a Pool appeared next to the boy who looked both frightened and resigned, the head popped up out of it and eat her whole before disappearing under the water.

 **(Luna: 3500, Ginny: 8000)**

"Then I lay 1 card face-down and end my turn, go ahead Luna". Luna blinked and smiled "And you say I go all out, I draw" Luna drew and smiled "First I activate the Field Spell _**A.o.T-Trost District**_ , this allows me to add 1 _**A.o.T**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**A.o.T-Titan Transformation**_ " _**A.o.T-Titan Transformation**_ was added from Lan's Deck to her hand.

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell _**A.o.T-The 104**_ _ **th**_ _ **Cadets**_ and I will activate its effect, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I will Special Summon _**A.o.T-Armin Arlert**_ from my Graveyard" _**A.o.T-Armin Arlert**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Graveyard to her Field.

"Now I activate the Spell Card _**A.o.T-The Grisha Key**_ , by discarding 1 _**A.o.T**_ card" _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ was discarded "Then I can draw 2 cards" Luna drew two cards "Now I activate the effect of _**A.o.T-Reiner Braun**_ , I can send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**A.o.T-Annie Leonhart (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1500)**_ was sent from the top of Luna's Deck to the Graveyard.

"And because it was a Monster, I can Special Summon 1 _**A.o.T-Bertolt Hoover (Level 4, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1800)**_ or 1 _**A.o.T-Annie Leonhart**_ from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon 1 _**A.o.T-Bertolt Hoover**_ from my Deck" _**A.o.T-Bertolt Hoover**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Deck to her Field.

"And because he was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon the _**A.o.T-Annie Leonhart**_ from my Graveyard" _**A.o.T-Annie Leonhart**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Graveyard to her Field. "And when she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon the _**A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ from my Graveyard".

 _ **A.o.T-Eren Yeager**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Graveyard to her Field "Now I will use my two of my Monsters to Link Summon, Smallest of the Titan Species, roam around where your comrades cannot and consume all of Humanity, I Link Summon, Link 2, _**A.o.T-4 Meter Titan (Link, Link 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2100)**_ " _**A.o.T-4 Meter Titan**_ was Link Summoned to Luna's Field.

"And when this Monster is Summoned, I can draw 1 card" Luna draws a card "Next I Link Summon using _**A.o.T-Bertolt Hoover**_ and my Link Monster, Hunters of Humanity, Destroyer of Cities, Consumer of Humans, crush all in your path with your superior size, I Link Summon, Link 3, _**A.o.T-15 Meter Titan (Link, Link 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:2700)**_ " _**A.o.T-15 Meter Titan**_ was Link Summoned to Luna's Field.

"Now, when this Monster is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so from my Hand, I'll Special Summon _**A.o.T-Mike Zacharias (Level 5, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2150, DEF:1700)**_ " _**A.o.T-Mike Zacharias**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Hand to her Field. "And when he is Summoned, I can draw 1 card" Luna drew a card.

Luna tilted her head and looked at her Field, then at her Hand, she nodded "Now I use my _**A.o.T-Reiner Braun**_ with my Link Monster to Link Summon again, The next Mutation, Lightning flying over the skin, Massive Titan to destroy all, return to the front to lead your comrades against the Humans, I Link Summon, Link 4, _**A.o.T-Bizarre Titan (Link, Link 4, Earth Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:3000)**_ " _**A.o.T-Bizarre Titan**_ was Link Summoned to Luna's Field.

"Now, when this big guy is Summoned, I can add 1 _**A.o.T**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**A.o.T-Erwin Smith (Level 5, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:2000)**_ " _**A.o.T-Erwin Smith**_ was added from Luna's Deck to her Hand. "Now because I control at least 1 _**A.o.T**_ card, I can Normal Summon _**A.o.T-Erwin Smith**_ without Tribute, so that is what I will do" _**A.o.T-Erwin Smith**_ with Normal Summoned.

"Now I use my two Level 5 Monsters to construct the Overlay Network, Captain of the Scouts, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Leader of the Levi Squad, swing over the walls and slaughter all who threaten Humanity, I XYZ Summon, Rank 5, _**A.o.T-Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Scouts (XYZ, Rank 5, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ " _**A.o.T-Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Scouts**_ was XYZ Summoned to Luna's Field.

"Now, when this lovely fellow" Luna winked at Levi who rolled his eyes "Is Summoned, I can destroy 1 card on your Opponents Field, so I will destroy your _**Jurassic-Allosaurus**_ " _**Jurassic-Allosaurus**_ was destroyed. Ginny grinned "Thanks Carol, now I can Special Summon 2 Level 5 or lower Dinosaur-Type Monsters from my Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon my two _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ " two _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ were Special Summoned from Ginny's Graveyard to her Field in defence mode.

Luna shook her head "Next I equip my _**A.o.T-Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Scouts**_ with my _**A.o.T-ODM Gear**_ , this gives my Monster 100 ATK and DEF for each _**A.o.T**_ Monster in my Graveyard, and that is 13, so that is an Additional 1300 ATK and DEF and because of my Field Spell, my Monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF x their Rank/Level, so Levi gains an additional 500 ATK and DEF" _**(Levi-4800, DEF:4300)**_.

"Now I use my XYZ Monsters effect, by detaching 1 XYZ Material from him" _**A.o.T-Mike Zacharias**_ was sent to the Graveyard _**(Levi-ATK: 4900, DEF:4400)**_ "I can attack all Monsters you control with this Monster, and I now flip over the face-down card that you didn't destroy, I activate _**A.o.T-Rage of a Titan**_ , and when this card is activated, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**A.o.T**_ Monster from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard, so I'll Special Summon _**A.o.T-Hanji Zoe (Level 5, Earth Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:1500)**_ from my Deck" _**A.o.T-Hanji Zoe**_ was Special Summoned from Luna's Deck to her Field.

"and when this Monster is so my _**A.o.T-Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Scouts**_ will attack your _**Jurassic-Mosasaur**_ with Hook Drive" Levi jumped into the air and as the Mosasaur jumped up out of the water, he became somewhat like a buzz saw slicing right down the Dinosaur causing it to shatter.

 **(Luna: 3500, Ginny: 5500)**

Luna smiled as Ginny grinned "You just caused yourself damage, you take damage equal to half of this cards ATK when it is destroyed" Luna nodded "True but thanks to my Trap card, you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monsters ATK, so you take the same amount of Damage that I do, and it lets me inflict Piercing Damage with my Extra Deck Monsters".

 **(Luna: 2250, Ginny: 4250)**

"Next my Levi will attack your _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ number 1, and with the Piercing Damage and extra Damage, you are in trouble, Levi destroy her first _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ with Hook Drive" Levi jumped into the air and as the Stegosaurus charged at him, he became somewhat like a buzz saw slicing right down the Dinosaur causing it to shatter.

 **(Luna 2250, Ginny: 450)**

Luna smiled as Ginny sighed "Go on then, finish this" Luna nodded "Levi destroy her second _**Jurassic-Stegosaurus**_ with Hook Drive, end this" Levi jumped into the air and as the Stegosaurus charged at him, he became somewhat like a buzz saw slicing right down the Dinosaur causing it to shatter.

 **(Luna: 2250, Ginny: 0)**

Both deactivated their Duel Disks with people clapping around them, Ginny held out her hand, good Duel Carol, you really pulled that one back" Luna grinned and grabbed her hand "Anytime Natasha, I was happy to Duel you, let's do it again sometime".


	12. Chapter 12: The Opening Feast

**AN: Hey People, Tekky Here, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson and most of the OC Decks used in this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall-45 Minutes Later)

Albus stood up after the Sorting was finished "Now that we are all sorted into our houses, we are only waiting for our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher and his assistant to arrive" the doors suddenly began to open causing everyone to turn to the doors. Harry stood at the door with Charlotte at his side, Albus smiled "What kept you?" Harry grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I got into a conversation with a centaur, interesting people the centaurs but extremely cryptic, plus they are one of the few species that naturally have future sight" Albus nodded and Snape sneered, he stood "POTTER, 100 points from Gryffindor for being late and not wearing your uniform, you arrogant little toerag" Harry raised an eyebrow as everyone looked at the uniform he was wearing, it was his costume as Steven Strange.

Harry pointed at the Points Hourglasses and everyone gapped at the fact that the points hadn't changed "I'm not here as a Student, Snape, as you should know" the look of confusion on everyone's faces said everything. Harry blinked at the confusion before facepalming and turning to Albus "You didn't tell them?" Albus smiled serenely "I thought it would be a funny surprise, _Professor Potter_ ".

Everyone gasped, and Snape jumped out of his seat and shouted "WHAT!?" Albus turned to him "Serverus, you will be pleased to know that Mr Potter will not be entering your Potions classes ever again, as he has passed his OWLs for DADA, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms, and Care of the Magical Creatures, he has also completed his NEWTs for DADA and Ancient Runes and now has a Mastery in both, he is the new Defence teacher".

Everyone turned to Harry who shrugged "It was easy honestly, I mean one of the challenges of the Charms OWL was to levitate and flip an object and then to change its colour I mean I can do that now" he ejected his Wand from his holster and waved it over the Gryffindor table, the table floated high into the air, he then changed it to a mixture of the four houses colours with all of them emblems on it before causing it to flip and do barrel rolls before returning it to its original state and returning it to its place.

Albus nodded and waved at the Defence chair, he then conjured another chair next to it "Allow me to introduce Professor Hadrian James Potter and his Assistant/Apprentice Charlotte Anderson, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teachers" a lot of the hall clapped from the two as they sat down at the Head Table, Snape and several groups of students just continued to glare and sneer at them.

Albus clapped causing everyone to turn to him "Now, I am hoping that Professor Potter will be with us for longer than a year?" Harry looked at his chair and frowned, he waved his Wand over it causing a shattering sound before turning to Albus and nodding "That's the plan Headmaster" Charlotte nodded. Albus smiled before turning back to everyone "Now we shall eat" he clapped causing food to appear on the table, everyone started to eat.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Main Hall-half an hour later)

As the food disappeared, Albus stood causing everyone to go silent and turn to him, he smiled "Now, I have a few announcements, first Curfew is at 9 PM and you will get detention if you are found outside after curfew, secondly Mr Filch has asked me to inform you that we have over 600 Banned Items on the list, you can check it on the door of his office, and finally, a message from Professor Potter" he waved to Harry who stood and smiled at everyone.

"Now, I know several of you will not be happy with me as a teacher, so I'd like to inform you, that if you don't turn up to my classes for two weeks overall, you will not be allowed in my Defence classes and you will fail Defence this year, and for you lot in OWLs and NEWTs year, that is something you cannot allow, so it is best you turn up, thank you".

Snape looked like he was going to protest but Albus nodded "Thank you Professor Potter, now prefects, please take the other students to their dorms, Professors, I shall see you in an hour for our first Staff Meeting of the year, thank you" the Students were led from the hall by the prefects and the Professors followed, Harry walked up to Albus "So Albus, where is my Office?" Albus smiled "Harry your Office is the Room of Requirements, I will take you there now" Harry nodded and the two of them set off with Charlotte following.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Seventh Floor)

Albus, Harry and Charlotte stopped in front of a picture of a of a man trying to teach trolls to dance, Albus turned to Harry "Call your little Elf Friend" Harry blinked "Dobby" Dobby popped in "What can Dobby do for Hadrian Potter, Sorcerer Supreme?" Harry smiled fondly "How do I get into the Room of Requirement?" Dobby smiled "Walk in front of the wall three times thinking off what you want".

Harry blinked before smiling thank you Dobby, you are always a great help, is there anything I can do for you?" Dobby rubbed his hands together "Can Dobby bond to Mr Hadrian Potter Sir?" Harry blinked "You don't like being free?" Dobby blinked "Dobby likes being free Mr Hadrian, but Dobby will die without a bond" Harry's eyes widened "So how do I do this?" Dobby grinned "Yous must say 'I Hadrian James Potter, the Sorcerer Supreme do take Dobby the House Elf as my Bonded Elf under the Mystic Arts".

Harry grinned "I Hadrian James Potter, the Sorcerer Supreme do take Dobby the House Elf as my Bonded Elf under the Mystic Arts, so mote be it" Dobby smiled "So mote be it" a bright glow indicated the bond was accepted. Harry then walked in front of the wall three times thinking 'I need an office with a bedroom attached to it with two beds inside' a door appeared, and Harry grinned.

Albus nodded "Now, let us head up to my Office, the Staff meeting will be happening soon" the other two nodded and the three set off towards Albus's Office.

(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Headmaster's Office)

Harry, Albus and Charlotte stopped outside the door and listened as Snape ranted "And who does Potter think he is?" they nodded and walked in "I think I am a teacher here Snape, I think I'm actually going to teach and not just put instructions on the board, I think I'm going to take precautions and not wait until a cauldron explodes and then scold my students, I think I'm going to make sure my students are stable instead of just sending them to the Hospital Wing, I think I am actually going to teach, unlike someone".

Snape just stood there shocked and the other teachers began clapping, Snape stood up "You arrogant, big-headed, Idiotic, lazy-" He didn't get to continue as a suffocating aura filled them room for a few seconds before receding back into Harry, whose eyes were glowing, and wind was picking up around him. Charlotte placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and his magic returned to his body, Albus nodded "Thank you Hadrian" Harry nodded and sat in his assigned seat, Charlotte stood behind him.

Albus stared at Snape "Severus, Hadrian is a member of our staff and he will be treated as such, as you have just seen, he is much more powerful than he has ever revealed, quite possibly more so, and as such, even if you don't like him, respect him for the fact that he will be the one to kill the man who marked you, and for the fact that he has proven to be Lily's son" Snape froze at that before sighing painfully and nodding.

Harry blinked at Snape but ignored his thoughts as he turned to Albus again, Albus sat serenely at his desk and grinned as Fawkes flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder, Fawkes trilled and cooed at Harry who grinned back and stroked his chest. "So, what are everyone's thoughts on the students this year?" McGonagall sighed "Most of the Slytherins are going to fail defence aren't they?" everyone turned to Harry, who sighed.

"The more ambitious ones will turn up because they want to pass, as will the studious ones, the Bigoted ones are a definite because they will not accept me as their teacher and the Neutrals are a throw up, they might, or they might not, hell I expect some Hufflepuffs won't be turning up because I 'Murdered' Cedric" the other adults winced. Albus nodded "Anyone else?" no one spoke "Okay then, Severus, I have let you off with many things over the years but this blatant disregard for the students safety and bigotry towards anyone not in Slytherin, must stop, it is not becoming of a teacher".

Snape sighed "I don't know what else to do Albus, this is the way I have always done it" Harry looked thoughtful, Albus turned to him "Do you have an idea Hadrian?" Harry bit his lip and nodded "What would you say, Snape, to overseeing some of our classes? It gives you a good opportunity to see how we act as teachers and then you can adapt your own style from that" Snape blinked but looked thoughtful "I think, I might like to give that a try, Potter".

Albus clapped "Excellent, Hadrian what year is your first class tomorrow?" Harry blinked "Fifth years Albus, why?" "Why don't you have Severus there with you? This way he can see how you react to people the same age as you as you teach the class" Harry turned to Snape who tilted his head before nodding, Harry then turned back to Albus "Sure, that's god with us, I'll see you in my class tomorrow Snape, goodnight everyone" everyone said goodnight, then Harry and Charlotte went back to their office on the seventh floor.

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks

~Hi~-Parseltongue

 _ **Hi**_ -Duel Monsters

{"Hi"}-Goblin Language

 _Hi_ -Written


	13. Chapter 13: The First Class

**AN: Heyo, Tekky Here, reminding you all that I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh or Marvel, I do however own Charlotte Anderson, and most of hte OC Decks used in this Story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Outside the Defence Classroom)

Harry and Charlotte stood outside the Classroom listening to the ruckus inside and waiting for Snape. Snape walked round the corner and up the steps and Harry nodded to him "Come on in Professor Snape" Snape blinked but nodded "Thank you, Professor Potter" Harry nodded and the three walked into the classroom, silence awaited them.

(Inside the Defence Classroom)

Harry walked up to the Teacher's Deck and Charlotte sat down in his old seat, he looked over the Class and smirked as Snape stood in the dark corner "Settle Down, now I have a few announcements to make, first off, Hi, I'm Professor Potter, but as you are all my age, Hadrian is fine, now I'm not going to do a Lockhart or a Quirrell and not teach you anything, and I don't care what house you are from, I will treat you all fairly, now let's start with some basic questions".

He pointed at Draco "Name me three Dark Curses, set by the Ministry and what they do" Draco nodded "Coquite Sanguis, or the Blood Boiler, it literally boils the person's blood from the inside" most of the class paled "Liquefiet ex Parte Organorum, or the Liquify Organs curse, it liquifies the organs slowly causing the person to die horribly" most of the class looked sick "And Agnus Infinitum ICTUS, or the Infinity Tap Dancing Curse, makes a person tap dance forever unless someone knows the counter for it" most of the class laughed.

Harry coughed causing them all to go silent "Right you are Mister Malfoy, 10 points of Slytherin, now" he pointed at Hermione "Name me three light Offensive spells" she nodded "Diffindo, or the Cutting Curse, cuts through anything up to steel level of strength" most of the class blinked at that "Bombarda, the Explosive Curse, makes a large explosion where you are pointing your Wand, explosion size depends on the caster".

More of the students continued to gap "and Confrigo, an unrefined version of Bombarda, a completely uncontrollable explosion, no Wand movements" the Class just gaped. Harry nodded "Correct Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor, now does anyone want to take a guess at why I asked for three examples of each?" Tekuya raised his hand "Yes Mr Vermilion" "You want us to know that be they light or dark, most Spells can be used to seriously injure or kill someone".

Harry nodded "Correct, 10 points to Slytherin, now can anyone tell me what the definition of Dark Magic is?" Ron raised his hand "Yes Mr Weasley" "Dark Magic is magic that has been subjugated and used by Dark Wizards over a certain amount of time, as such being called Dark" Harry smirked as everyone, even the almost hidden Professor Snape stared at Ron is surprise "A well thought out answer Mr Weasley take 10 points, but it is not quite correct" everyone looked at Harry in interest.

Harry looked over them all with a serious expression "Dark Magic is defined as Dark because it is classified as Sacrificial Magic, it takes more magic out of the user to use it, and as such people have died from overuse of that type of magic, it is why Rituals and Blood Magic are frowned upon but my Mother saved me using Blood Magic and Rituals, they can stop things like the Killing Curse, so why can't we use them, it is all by the ideas of the Ministry, that is the reason that the Infinity Tap Dancing Charm is banned".

Harry looked over them all "Someone once said that there was no Dark or Light, I like to think that part of his statement is correct, there is only Magic and how you use it, mind you, there is Good and Evil magics, Soul Magic is horrific were as Emotional Magic is most of the time natural, can anyone give me an example of Emotional Magic?" he looked over the class "No one, Professor Snape, can you name one for me?" everyone turned to Professor Snape who walked out of the shadows "The unforgivables".

Harry nodded and wrote down all three "All of these are completely emotion based spells, another example of a Dark emotional spell would be Fiendfyre, now does anyone want to tell me a Light based one?" Charlotte grinned and held up her hand. Harry chuckled "You are supposed to be my assistant but go on then Miss Anderson" "The Patronus Charm" Harry nodded and pulled out his Wand "Expecto Patronum" the silver Phoenix flew around the room before disapating, everyone looked at Harry in awe "That is also an emotion based spell, one that the Dark Lord cannot cast".

Everyone looked at him in disbelief "Mind you, he is easily powerful enough, but there is a catch, to be able to cast the Patronus Charm, you need to feel powerful happy emotions, the best one for it is Love, love of a family or love of someone close to you, but love is the best way to cast it, can you show us you Patronus Professor Snape?". Severus nodded and pulled out his Wand.

"Expecto Patronum" A silver doe flew out of his Wand and Harry's eyes widened "Lily" Severus nodded, Harry gulped "Thank you Professor, we will have to have a talk about this, come to my office on the Seventh floor after the last classes" Snape nodded and went back to the shadows.

Harry turned to the class "Now, I want you all to practice the Spell Diffindo" he waved his Wand causing all of the Desks to turn into Blocks of wood "And once you think you have mastered Diffindo, practice Reparo, the Mending Spell, like so" Harry turned his own Desk into a block of wood "Diffindo" the Block split in half "Reparo" the block formed back together and Harry reverted it back to a Desk.

Harry watched with Pride as they all began to cast the spells, he watched with glee as Tekuya and Hermione both got it at the same time "10 Points to both Miss Granger and Mr Vermilion for succeeding in casting it properly on their second attempts" both grinned at each other before continuing, Harry caught something in the corner of his eye, it was Pansy sending a Diffindo at Hermione's neck. Within the space of a second Harry's Runic Shields were up and a shield was absorbing the Curse "MISS PARKINSON".

Everyone jumped at the shout and then backed away from Harry, whose magic was swirling around him like a tornado, they then turned to Pansy who was fearfully sneering at Harry. Harry turned to Severus "What do you think?" Severus glared at Pansy "I think, given that if that spell had hit, it would have killed Miss Granger, that Miss Parkinson loses 50 Points from Slytherin, 2 Months detention with Mr Filch and a warning that if something like this happens again, she will be expelled" he turned to Harry "Is that agreeable?" Harry nodded "I shall go and inform Professor McGonagall after this lesson" Snape nodded and grabbed Pansy, dragging her out of the classroom.

Harry's magic disappeared from the air and he turned to Draco and Tekuya "Sorry guys, you did all that work and she went and fucked it up for you" they shook their heads "Nah, Teach, it's all good, I was more surprised with Professor Snape's reaction" Harry nodded "We are trying to have Professor Snape learn how to be a teacher, not just a Potions Master" Draco nodded and grinned "So we can actually go through a Potions class without something exploding?" Harry nodded "That's the plan, now back to it"

(Half an Hour Later)

Harry grinned "Okay Class, I think we all have gone quite far into mastering the Cutting Curse and the Mending Charm, I want three inches of Homework on each spell and what it is used for" most of the class groaned "Now none of that, I could have given you more, now scat, I have to go and see Professor McGonagall" they all piled out of the class, Harry turned to Charlotte "How was I?" she smiled "As always, you are an amazing teacher" Harry nodded and they left to go and find Professor McGonagall.

(Transfiguration Classroom-5 Minutes Later)

Harry knocked on the door "Come in" Harry and Charlotte walked into the classroom, nearly everyone blinked "Professor Potter, don't you have a class right now?" "I did, I have sent them away early with homework, there was an incident Professor" McGonagall scowled "Oh?" Harry nodded "Miss Parkinson decided that is would be a good idea to throw a Cutting Curse at the back of Miss Granger's neck, luckily I had anticipated something so I was ready, Professor Snape has given her 2 months detention with Mr Filch, 50 Points from Slytherin and a warning that if something like this happens again, she will be expelled, is that alright?".

Professor McGonagall nodded "That seems appropriate, I shall talk to Miss Granger later, can you help with this class? they seem to be struggling to turn a pencil into a needle" Harry grinned "Of course Professor, always happy to help" for the next half an hour, Harry and Charlotte helped around the classroom "Now Class, I want 3 pages on this spell and its implications, go to your next class, aren't they with you Professor Potter?" Harry nodded "They are Professor McGonagall, I'll take them up now, come along students".

(A Few Hours Later-Main Hall)

Harry sat down at the Staff Table before turning to Charlotte "You can go and sit with a friend if you want to, I just need to know where you are in the room" Charlotte smiled and nodded before walking over to the Ravenclaw table, glaring at most of them, before sitting next to Luna and beginning to chat. Harry nodded before turning to Minerva who was smiling "What?" "You're sweet on her, aren't you?" Harry shrugged as the rest of the Staff table listened in "We were dating for a week before the Apprenticeship started".

Minerva nodded "How is she doing on that?" Harry grinned "She is a fast learner, she has almost learnt as much as I did in my first month, I'm very proud" Minerva smiled and nodded, Albus leaned over "So how did you find your first day as a Professor?" Harry grinned "It was really good actually, we had a bit of discussion on the difference between Light and Dark, then we started practicing the Diffindo spell, there was an incident but between Professor Snape and I, we had it covered".

Albus nodded "So that is why Severus dragged Miss Parkinson to my office saying that she was being given an official warning because she had tried to murder another student in class?" Harry nodded "She attempted to throw a Diffindo at Miss Granger's neck" Albus sighed "I see, you and Severus handled it well" Harry grinned before turning to Severus "Hey, Professor Snape?" Severus turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Yes Professor Potter?" "How did you enjoy our first class?" Severus blinked "It was rather informative, who did you get that quote from by the way?".

All of the staff were listening in "Ah, that was Tom Riddle's quote, but I didn't finish it, the whole thing is 'there is no Light or Dark, only Power' but in my eyes, I remember the quote 'Absolute Power, corrupts absolutely' so I only agree with the first part, there is Grey magic, Emotional Magic and Evil Magic in my eyes, I see myself as a grey Wizard, because I am willing to use both Light and Dark based magic if the situation calls for it" Severus nodded with a small smirk "I am the same" Harry nodded and they began eating.

(Several Hours Later-After Curfew)

Severus was walking up to the Seventh Floor when he heard a ruckus "Mr Filch, I am a teacher here now, I am not a student" Filch's voice was heard "Whatever Potter, it is about time you got expelled" Severus walked around the corner to see Filch holding Harry by the arm, Harry and Charlotte looked about ready to explode "Argus, what are you doing?" Harry and Charlotte sighed and smiled at him, Filch grinned "I found Potter and his little Girlfriend wandering the corridors Professor, I think it is about time he was expelled, don't you?".

Severus smirked "It is about time, but it will be extremely difficult to pull off" Filch looked confused as both Harry and Charlotte smirked "Why's that?" "Because Potter is now the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor here at Hogwarts" Filch looked dumbstruck "How?" "He pasted his OWLs, his NEWTs in DADA and Ancient Runes and received his Masteries in DADA and Ancient Runes over the summer, he is a full-fledged teacher here" Filch grumbled "What about the girl?" "She is his assistant and she is…how old are you?" Charlotte grinned "I'm about to hit 18".

Severus nodded "There you have it Argus, so these two are off limits" Filch grumbled and let go of Harry before stalking down the hallway muttering, Harry rubbed his arm "Thanks Professor, one more minute and I think Charlotte would have killed the man, she hates it when I am insulted" Charlotte nodded, Severus shook his head "No problem Hadrian, shall we go to your office then?" Harry nodded and the three of them set off.

(Hadrian's Office-Room of Requirement-5 Minutes Later)

Harry and Charlotte were sat on one couch and Severus was sat across from them on another "So what do you want to know?" Harry sighed "Dobby, bring me a Black Coffee with two Sugars, a white coffee with cream and three sugars for Charlotte and a Japanese Green Tea for Severus, and can you bring me my Moleskin bag?" Dobby nodded and popped off.

He popped back in and handed the item and drinks to the appropriate people, Severus noted that he was wearing the same robes as Charlotte, before he bowed and popped away again. Harry took a sip of his coffee and hummed in delight before looking at Severus "You knew my Mother" it wasn't a question "How?". Severus sighed and took a sip of his tea, noting the delightful taste "This is some good tea, I'll have to get the recipe later" he placed the cup down on the coffee table between the two couches before looking up at Harry.

"Your Mother, Lily Evens, was my best friend from the age of 9 to the age of 15, we were nigh inseparable, even when I was placed in Slytherin, she still continued to be friends with me, then I did a horrible thing, it was one day after the _Marauders_ had bullied me, Lily had stood up for me but I was pissed, I told her I didn't need a Mudblood to look out for me, I was foolish, she never talked to me again".

Harry nodded "That is what you think happened but I heard it a different way" Severus blinked and was about to speak when Harry placed his hand in his Moleskin bag, he pulled out a shrunken portrait and unshrunk it, he smiled at the portrait before hanging it up above the fireplace, it was Lily and James. Lily saw Severus "Sevi, how are you?" James nodded and smiled at Severus, surprising him "Hello Sev, how are you? You cheeky rascal".

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks

~Hi~-Parseltongue

 _ **Hi**_ -Duel Monsters

{"Hi"}-Goblin Language

 _Hi_ -Written


	14. Chapter 14: Severus is a Marauder

**AN: Hey everyone, just the usual Disclaimers, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh or Marvel, I do own Charlotte Anderson and mst of hte OC Decks used in this Story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Harry's Office-Room of Requirements)

Severus blinked and his jaw dropped "What?" Lily sighed "Prongs, he hasn't had his memory restored yet" James sighed "Damn it, and I really wanted to talk to my old friend, does he still believe that the Marauders bullied him?" Harry nodded "I haven't had time to remove the memory block yet" Severus turned to Harry "I have a memory block? Impossible, my Occlumency is second to none, the only way I'd be able to have a memory block is".

Lily nodded "For you to have willingly had it placed, that was the idea, you were Harry's third Godfather" James nodded "And a vital member of the Marauders, you made sure that all of our pranks on Slytherin went through properly, you then signed up as a Spy on Voldemort for us, the memory block would have activated on our deaths if Harry wasn't with Sirius". Severus gulped "So why does Sirius?" Harry blinked "Hate you?" Severus nodded and the other three burst into laughter.

Harry calmed down quickly "Padfoot is playing, he is using his Occlumency to pretend to hate you, as soon as your memories are back, he and Mooney will likely be round to see you". Severus gulped "Lupin?" Harry nodded "His attack on you was fake as well, you used to go out with the group, you were Viper". Severus blinked "I'm an Animagus?" Harry nodded "Would you like me to deal with your blocked memory?" Severus blinked at him "You can't get through my shields".

Harry smirked "Really?" Severus felt poking behind his shields and gapped at Harry "How?" Harry winked, I'll explain in a sec, Uncle Sev, let's find this block first" and with that the two dove into Severus's mind.

(Severus's Mindscape)

Severus looked out over the lake with a calm expression until he was patted on the shoulder, he turned around to see an older Harry with a beard "Hi Sev, nice Mindscape, I'll bring you to mine next, let's find this block, shall we?" Severus nodded and watched as Harry activated his Necklace, which happened to be an eye "What is that?" Harry grinned "This is the Legendary Eye of Agamotto, it can drain and absorb Magic, it is completely unique and must chose its owner".

Severus nodded and watched as the eye revolved around until it was facing to the right of them, Harry nodded and began to walk that way, Severus followed quickly. As they were walking Harry began to converse "I had to do this to Aunt Amelia a week ago" Severus blinked at him "Really? Did she have one too?" Harry nodded "So does Aunt Minerva, I'll have to deal with that one soon" Severus nodded as he thought over what he had learned, in his memories, Amelia Bones has no connection to the Marauders, but then again, his memories are fake at the moment.

The continued to walked through the forest in Severus's mind until they came across a great castle with many locks on it, Snape blinked "I have seen this before" Harry nodded "This is where your memories are locked away, and it is set with a Perception Filter Ward" Severus turned to him "What is a Perception Filter Ward?" Harry looked at him for a minute before chewing his lip.

"A Perception Filter Ward is somewhat like a Fidelius Charm, it makes the thing it is on undetectable until it is mentioned and shown to you by an outside source of extremely powerful magic, I'm not sure many people could have discovered this place, definitely not Tom". Severus nodded "So you have become more powerful that the Dark Lord?" Harry grinned "Oh, definitely, I could have found and broken this block without my necklace but this way is just quicker, now watch and learn".

Harry walked towards the Mind Palace and thousands of creatures from different Mundane and Magical sources flew and ran at him, he opened his eyes and his magic swirled around him like a tornado "My name is Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel and Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Duke of Windsor, Ilvermorny and Wellington, I am the Sorcerer Supreme and you cannot stand against me".

His magic flared at absorbing anything that went near him except Severus and he crushed the locks one by one, finally after the last lock was destroyed, he returned his magic behind his carefully made Mystic Arts mind shields before turning to Severus who was looking at him in complete awe "Shall we go in?" Severus nodded and the two entered his mental palace.

(Severus's Mindscape-Severus's Mental Palace)

Severus and Harry walked through the palace unlocking his memories one by one until they were all unleashed, Severus grinned at finally being released as himself again, he looked at Harry "So, Godson of mine, shall we go and look at those memories you promised?" Harry smirked "Aye, Godfather of mine, we shall" a door opened in front of them and Harry held out his hand "Go ahead, I'll be right there waiting for you" and Harry disappeared into smoke, Severus chuckled before walking through the door.

(Harry's Mindscape)

Severus looked at the strange interior before turning to see a man, he was wearing Harry's uniform "Who are you?" Severus blinked "Who are you? And how did you get inside my Godson's head?" the stranger blinked "You are one of Harry's Godfathers?" Severus nodded and the stranger relaxed "My apologises, I am a protector of Harry's mind, my name is Steven Strange" Severus nodded "Severus Snape" Steven nodded "Go right from here, Harry will be in that room waiting for you?" Severus nodded and walked into the room on the right.

(Harry's Mindscape-Globe Room)

Harry was just staring at a globe full of lights and lines veining out from three points along the globe, he turned to see Severus walk into the room "Hello Uncle Sev, did you meet Steven?" Severus nodded "I did, you have a powerful protector" Harry grinned "Well I promised you memories, so come along" Severus followed Harry as he began to walk towards the books, he opened one and laid it in front of Severus before nodding, Severus touched the book and was sucked into the memory.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Several Superheroes were stood in a circle talking about the potential threat about to impact them, in this group was Steven Strange; Steven Rogers; Tony Stark; Natasha Romanoff; Bruce Banner; Wanda Maximoff; Pietro Maximoff; Thor; Loki; Carol Danvers and Clint Barton. Stark sighed, he was now 78 and could only walk because of nanotech in his legs "It will impact earth in approximately 3 days, do we have enough time to do the transfer, if we only use the people in here?" Steven Strange rubbed his chin "We do…but barely, I need to call in a friend to do it for us, give me a moment"._

 _Steven Strange activated his necklace, the legendary mystical item, known as the Eye of Agamotto, and began searching the cosmos for a certain power, he spent the next 30 minutes doing so until he found the power he was looking for. He opened one of his golden portals and out of it stepped a man who was naked and glowing blue, his plain white eyes looked over everyone before turning to Steven Strange "Hello, Sorcerer Supreme, what can I do for you and the other Earth Heroes?"._

 _Steven Strange grinned at him "Hello Doctor Manhattan, glad you could make it, as you know the explosion is heading for earth, we were hoping you can help us with a transferal ritual before sending our powers, abilities and memories into another universe where they can be of use". Doctor Manhattan nodded and thought on the situation "I understand you plea Sorcerer Supreme and I shall answer it, I will help you" the others sighed in relief as the nigh Omnipotent being agreed to help them._

 _Over the next two days all of the Heroes had their powers, memories, abilities and equipment transferred into a small object with their symbol on it, the object were egg shaped and were about the size of a deodorant can._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Severus blinked as he was pulled from the memory, he looked at Harry who pulled out another book "That wasn't you memory, that was Steven's memory, how?" Harry placed the other book in front of him "This should explain it, have a look" Severus hesitated for a second before touching the new book, he was again sucked into another memory.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A young man was sat on his bed contemplating the nightmare he had woken from, it was about the classmate that had died in a tournament that he was forced into, this young man's name was Harry James Potter and he was coming up 15 years old. He sat with a despondent look on his face as he remembered the fate of his classmate Cedric Diggory who had died by the hand of the traitor Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail and Voldemort._

 _His eyes widened as a golden light filled the room, he pulled his Wand from his pocket, where he had hidden it and lied to the Dursleys, and pointed it at the…egg? It was a weird floating egg that was a mix of black, gold and red. Harry walked over and pressed his hand against it, he gasped as a shock filled his body, causing him to collapse onto his bed and fall unconscious as memories, powers and abilities appeared that he didn't have before and began to meld with him, what he didn't know was the ten others were going through the same state as he was all over Britain._

 _(3 Hours Later)_

 _Harry woke up to banging on his door "GET UP FREAK! YOU NEED TO MAKE BREAKFAST" Harry got out of bed and exited the room, he went downstairs and made breakfast whilst his relatives were chatting away about who knows what, he just ignored them as he made their breakfast, after he put in on the table, he quickly washed the dishes before rushing back up to his room._

 _Harry walked into his room and closed the door behind him, absentmindedly letting the cloak of levitation wrap over his shoulders as it used to in his life as Steven Strange, he walked up to the Eye of Agamotto and put it on, he sighed in relief as he felt the familiar mystic powers wrapping around him, he was once again the Sorcerer Supreme. He looked over his clothes, absentmindedly noting his Wand laying on the floor and scowled, he waved his hand over his clothes and watched in satisfaction as his oversized whale clothes became a green tee, black jeans and black and green trainers._

 _He nodded his head "Much better" he then blinked and looked down at his hands "huh, my hands aren't dependent on mystic energy anymore" he summed his Wand and placed it in a small holster that he created before slipping it onto his arm, under his clothes, he then slipped his cloak of levitation into a shoulder bag before waving his hand over another old shirt, it transformed into a black leather jacket. He slipped the leather jacket on and used his Mystic energy to fix the connections in his eyes._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Severus came out of the memory again "Holy shit, so you became Steven Strange and Harry Potter" Harry nodded "That's me, I'm Hadrian James Potter, the Sorcerer Supreme" Severus nodded and the both left Harry's Mindscape.

(The Real World)

Harry and Severus blinked before turning to each other "You have given me a lot to think about Harry, I shall be back another time to talk to you and your parents, is that okay?" Harry grinned "Anytime, Uncle Sev, anytime, goodnight" "Goodnight Harry, Miss Anderson" and with that, he left, Harry and Charlotte grinned at each other "Well, that went well, shall we go to bed? my Dear" Charlotte grinned "We shall my love".

* * *

 **AN:**

'Hi'-Mental Thoughts or Communications

 _Hi_ -Flashbacks

~Hi~-Parseltongue

 _ **Hi**_ -Duel Monsters

{"Hi"}-Goblin Language

 _Hi_ -Written


End file.
